Gone
by swt kisses x
Summary: Star gets a call from the Titans East saying that they need her help. Speedy starts to like Star and Robin gets super jealous.Then someone comes to Titans Tower and it's Star's turn to get jealous. COMPLETE! :
1. Prologue:Plans

Disclaimer: i do not own the teen titans or anything else in this story. in fact the only thing i own is the plot itself. my first story..please tell me what you think :D

* * *

Gone

Prologue: Plans

A young red-haired lady sat on a bench in a park located in Gotham City. 'Being her really brings back memories,' she thought. 'I haven't been here since I was 16! It's been too long…I haven't seen Bruce, Alfred, my dad, and…and _him_.' It's been 4 years since she's been in Gotham City. She had traveled the world since she wanted to retire of her Batgirl duties. She has seen France, Italy, Spain, England, Asia, and Australia. She has seen many of the wonders of the world. But now, all she could think of was her partner; Robin, or Richard Grayson. He had jet black hair, deep blue eyes, and a very toned/fit body. Let's face it; Richard Grayson was the definition of hot. Sure Richard was younger than her (by a year) but that didn't mean anything to her. This girl smiled to herself while standing up. 'I HAVE to see him again,' she thought. 'And when I see him, he's gonna fall head-over-heels-in-love with me. I mean, who wouldn't? Besides, I'm the red-headed vixen Barbara Gordon. When he sees me, we'll see if he wants to me to be just a "big sister" to him.'

flashback

"Well, I guess this is good-bye Richard," said Barbara. She was about to board the plane but realized she hadn't said a proper good-bye to her friend. She wanted to tell him how she felt about him and how she _knew_ he felt the same.

"Yeah well, it's been good Babs," Richard replied, "have fun and be safe alright?" She nodded.

"You know," she said, "I've always felt that there was something more between us." Richard smiled.

"Yeah. I felt that too," he said.

"Really! What have you felt?"

"Like, I've always felt like you were a big sister to me. I mean, you were always there for me and you always protected me. Thanks babs." Barbara's face fell.

"Oh. Well thanks for everything too." she said with a feigned smile. "I've gotta go now, I'll see you someday again Rich." And with that she gave him a big hug a kiss on the cheek, took one last look at him, waved and boarded the plane.

end flashback

Barbara put on an evil grin and thought to herself 'Well, you missed your chance back then Babs; this time, you are going to make sure you get to tell him. And make sure he feels the same about you, no matter what.' Barbara Gordon headed to Wayne Manor to fulfill her plan.

* * *

In Titans Tower…

Robin was in the training room of their tower practicing martial arts; giving him an intense workout. Starfire was simply taking a shower. The other four were in Beast Boy's room having a secret meeting without the two.

"WE HAVE TO FIND A WAY TO MAKE THEM CONFESS!" a 19 year old green changeling named Beast Boy yelled. "I mean, if me and Raven can, so can they right!"

"Beast Boy!" said a 19 year old telepath named Raven. "Shut-up! If you keep yelling, they're bound to hear you which will make them not admit their feelings anymore." It's been two months since Beast Boy and Raven started going out. They don't know exactly what happened, since it was a usual thing between them. You know, the Beast Boy trying to make Raven laugh and Raven trying to shut him up with a smart remark thing. He might've complained about her always putting him down and he felt insecure and that he never had a chance with her. And then they had a talk in the corner where she usually reads and they end up making out. Fortunately for them, Cyborg and Jinx were on a date, Robin was in his room (thinking about a certain someone) and Starfire was on the roof (thinking about a certain somebody also).  
"And I always thought that Rob and Star would be the first man." Cyborg said while putting an arm around his pink-haired girlfriend Jinx. (She had powers and the Titans thought that it'd be okay to train her on how to control them. Especially Cyborg).

"Well, ever since I came here I KNEW that Robin and Starfire were crazy about each other," Jinx said.

"Yeah," Beast Boy replied. "How could we get them to confess though? I mean, I'm going crazy just seeing them together being well, not together!"

"I agree," said Raven. "It's getting really annoying. Robin's too stubborn to admit he loves her and Starfire's too shy."

"We need to do something," Jinx said.

"What we need to do," Cyborg answered, "is make a plan. And I've got the perfect one." He chuckled evilly (if there's such a way) and told the other 3 to gather around him as he started to whisper the plan.

* * *

Meanwhile in Steel City…

Arrows were being shot everywhere trying to hit it's (rather fast) moving target.

"My my Speedy," said the mysterious stranger. "I'm practically walking and I haven't even broken a sweat. Your aim sucks."

Bumblebee turned small and tried to sneak behind the new stranger. She held out her lasers but before she could shoot, he jumped and kicked her down hard, like a fly getting swatted, and left her unconscious on the ground. Mas y Menos used their speed to make Aqualad's water wave into a tornado. Aqualad threw the water onto the mysterious stranger but when the water crashed down, nobody was there. Aqualad soon was kicked unconscious when the mysterious stranger jumped up and kicked his head from behind. The stranger then threw very strong glue disks at Mas y Menos that they couldn't move their whole body. Speedy was left and was cautiously turning around with an arrow ready to shoot. Before he could shoot the arrow though, Speedy felt a bo-staff crash down onto his back. Speedy turned around in pain and yelled, "WHO ARE YOU?" Speedy then saw the mask that was half black, half orange. The stranger merely chuckled.

"Patience, Speedy patience. You remind me of a friend I have. Besides, you'll know who I am soon enough. Besides, now isn't the right time, Speedy. Since I have your team helpless and proving all of yourselves unworthy. And I thought that fighting the Titans East would be interesting. I could have done the same with my eyes closed. Just remember Speedy, you will know who I am. We'll all meet again." And with that the stranger had kicked, punched, hit, and threw Speedy in any way possible. All Speedy heard was "We'll all meet again and next time, make sure you guys aren't so pathetic." before everything turned black. The mysterious "Stranger" heard sirens and lurked into the shadows. 'Now, time to put my plan into action.' he thought before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

so, what do you think? do you think it sounds good so far? please review! it's my first story i've written so far..so no flames to let me down please. thanks for reading it and i'll post the other chapters when this thingy will let me alright? thanks! 

**--**swt kisses x


	2. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: I only own this plot. That's it.

* * *

Chapter 1: Getting Ready

"So everyone clear on the plan?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes."

"Sounds cool"

"Oh honey! You're such a genius! Wait, how come YOU never do stuff like that for ME?"

"Oh um, erm, well, uh," stuttered Cyborg. Raven interrupted him and confirmed what they were going to do.

"So, me and Jinx have to make the room look what?"

"ROMANTIC DARLING!" Jinx replied.

"And no dark colors Rae," Cyborg added. And before Raven could say anything, Jinx cut her off.

"Oh Raven! We'll make the room so beautiful! Pink, red, and white everywhere!"

Raven looked disgusted.

"Dude! We get it! Just, work your magic and we'll love you forever." Beast boy said. Cyborg's face fell.

"Love?" he asked. "Forever? What do you mean by that?" he squeaked. Jinx's eyes went wide. She lunged at Cyborg and gave him a (Starfire bone-crushing) hug.

"OH CYBORG!" she exclaimed. "YOU LOVE ME! I LOVE YOU TOO! NOW WE CAN GET MARRIED!" then she skipped out of the room to go to the store. Cyborg just glared at Beast Boy and Beast Boy was trying not to laugh. Raven, Raven was just annoyed.

"Well, I think it's time to get started." she said. "So, Beast Boy, go find a GOOD room for this plan and Cyborg, you go fix the doors of the room Beast Boy finds." Before she walked out of the room she added, "NOW YOU TWO!" the two boys ran out of the room and got to work because NOBODY liked an angry Raven. Raven smirked and went to go look for pictures.

Beast Boy's job was to find the perfect room to lock Robin and Star in.

'The main room?' he thought. 'No way too big. The rec room? Nah, too gamey. Star's room? Too fluffy. Rob's room? Too Robby.' He walked through the whole tower until he found a small room. 'Hmm, this place looks cool.'

Turns out the room BB chose was supposed to be an extra bedroom for someone but all it had was a full-sized bed and a white carpet. He ran to get Cyborg but then heard some singing from the bathroom. He stopped and grinned evilly. He stepped inside quietly and looked for Starfire's clothes. She couldn't hear him because of her singing. Beast Boy found her fresh uniform on the towel rack and took everything but her underwear. He ran out as quietly as he could and threw the clothes into her room and turned into a cheetah to find Cyborg. Their plan had to be put into action before Star came out of her very, very, very long shower.

* * *

The doors at Wayne Manor flew open as Barbara Gordon walked in.

"BRUCE!" she yelled. "ALFRED! RICHARD! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS! IT'S ME BARBARA! I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH! BRUCE? ALFRED? RICHIE!" she shrugged and went to the kitchen to wait for their arrival.

* * *

Little sparks came from everywhere. "Rae?" Cyborg yelled. "You done yet? The doors are ready for Rob-" Robin had just finished his intense training and heard noises down the hall.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Au contraire," Beast Boy answered, "I think the REAL question here is, what are YOU doing here?" Robin looked confused.

"Um, I was about to go and take a shower but I heard noises here so I decided to see what's going on."

"Oh."

"JUST GO TAKE YOUR SHOWER BOY BLUNDER! " Jinx yelled from inside the room. "WE'RE JUST SPRING CLEANING!"

"But, it's fall…"

"JUST GO AND LEAVE US ALONE! IF YOU DON'T YOU'LL KILL US WITH YOUR SMELLY SWEATY SELF." Robin glared and left to go take a shower. (a/n: okay in my story there's only two bathrooms in the whole tower. Why you ask? I have no clue. :D)

The room was sweet. A room with candles, a bed, red and white rose petals everywhere, an album with a rose on it, and a TV made one romantic room. Well, maybe it would be better without the TV but that's not the point. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven just waited because they knew Robin would come back to check out the room later. Jinx went out to get Starfire.

Starfire FINALLY stepped out of the steaming shower feeling refreshed. She dried herself off, put on her underwear and wrapped a pink fluffy towel around herself. She brushed her hair and was about to get dressed (she thought her clothes were still there) when Jinx came bursting into the bathroom. Starfire screamed.

"STARFIRE YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" Jinx yelled.

"Oh X'hal," Starfire breathed put a hand over her chest. "Yes friend Jinx? What do you require assistance of?"

"Um, erm, you have to come with me and you'll see!"

"Oh. Alright…where is it?" Jinx grinned, grabbed Star's hand and sped out of the room.

"EEK!"

* * *

hmm..sooooooooooo sorrie if i took forever to update...too many things going on..well please read and review and i'm accepting flames..that are like..not harsh..so easy flames is how you call it? i dont know..anyways i put up another chapter so tell me how it all flows...good..bad? w/e thanks for reading!

--**swt kisses x**


	3. And it's started

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. Except for the plot/story. Other than that…nada.

* * *

Chapter 2: And it's Started…

Robin couldn't stop wondering why his friends were acting so…weird. He got out of the shower, got dressed and headed toward the "mysterious room." He looked around making sure no one was there to see him. He opened the door and looked in.

'I wonder why they did this.' he thought. And before he could think about it some more, he was pushed in and the door slammed shut. Robin got up and started banging on the door.

'Oh shit' he thought. He kicked and hit the door repeatedly. "HEY YOU GUYS! LET ME OUT!" he kept banging and banging the door and after a few minutes, he gave up. He hit it once last time and it slid open. Before he could register what was happening, he fell on his back with someone on top of him. Something silky was thrown on top of his head before the door slammed shut. He rubbed his head and didn't realize that someone was on top of him. He heard a small squeal and he jumped. He looked down and saw Starfire on top of him. In a towel. A pink, fluffy towel. His eyes went wide.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" she exclaimed. "I am SO SORRY ROBIN! Did I injure you in any way?" Her cheeks were a bright pink. She got up and Robin was a little disappointed because he liked the feeling of her being close to him.

"Uh, no Star, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Oh okay then." She looked at him and giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Starfire pointed to his head and giggled some more. He looked up and saw the silky red thing was still on his head.

"Oh." he took it off his head and put it up. He blushed when he saw what it was. "I don't think this is mine" he gave it to Starfire and she laughed.

"Thank you robin. I was hoping it was. I am certainly tired of wearing just a towel."

'I know I'm not.' he thought to himself. 'WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING? STOP BEING SUCH A PERVERT ROBIN!'

Just then Starfire turned around making her back face Robin, dropped the towel and put on the silky red thing. Robin's eyes went even wider than before. She turned around and giggled.

"So?" she asked. "What do you think?" The silky red thing was actually a nightgown with lace trimming on the top. She smiled her sweetest smile and waited for Robin's answer.

He scanned the sleepwear several times and gulped.

"It um, it-it l-looks g-good," he stuttered. Starfire giggled and thanked him. She turned and looked at her surroundings. She squealed with delight.

"OH MY! LOOK HOW PRETTY THIS ROOM IS ROBIN!"

Robin reluctantly took his eyes off Starfire and they went straight to the bed.

'NO YOU PERV!' he scolded to himself. 'BE GOOD! DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT STUFF!' He started to hit his head and Starfire just looked at him confused.

"Robin, why are you hitting your head?" he looked up embarrassed.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing Star. Hey why don't we go sit down on the bed?" He covered his mouth with his hand and blushed furiously. Starfire was, of course, clueless to what he said.

"Okay. We can sit on the bed and look at this pretty album that was placed upon this room also." she went to the shelf and took the album. Then she laid on the bed with the album in front of her. Robin walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. She opened the album and gasped.

* * *

At Wayne Manor…

Bruce and Alfred had gone downtown to grab some food. Bruce and Alfred stopped when they saw a certain red-headed lady sitting on the counter talking on the phone. Bruce cleared his throat and she looked up. She dropped the phone and ran to them.

"BRUCE! ALFRED! I'VE MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH! How are you!" she exclaimed.

Bruce smiled. "Hello Barbara, I'm fine thanks. How about you? It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has Bruce." Alfred went to put the food on the counter and went to set the table. Barbara smiled at him and Alfred returned the manner.

"So, where's Richie, Bruce?" she asked.

"Oh, he went to Jump City." Barbara's face fell but tried to hide it.  
"Really? How come? How is he doing?"

"Well, he decided to go start a team called the 'Teen Titans' and so far, they've been successful."

"Oh, that sounds cool"

"Yeah. Well I was gonna give Robin a call today to see how everything is going lately. Would you like to join me? We can call before dinner starts."

"Sure, I would like that." with that, Babs and Bruce went to his office and called Titans Tower. Babs sat on the couch so she could see everything but be unseen. Bruce typed something and the Titans main room came into the screen.

* * *

Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Jinx went to the main room and started laughing hysterically. Well just Beast Boy and Cyborg. Raven and Jinx saw someone's head come the screen. They walked up to it and Beast boy and Cyborg shortly followed.

"Hello Raven, it's nice to see you again." Bruce said.

"Likewise Bruce. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. Hey, I was just wondering if you guys knew where Robin was." Beast Boy and Cyborg stepped in.

"Hi Bruce." They said.

"Hello gentlemen…"

Beast boy was first to start explaining.

"Okay, well we do know where Robin is but he's not allowed out."

"Why..?"

"Well alright, we have no IDEA where Slade's been but he hasn't bothered us for like a month so we've been training our butts off when he finally gave in and decided to give us a week off. So if you don't know already, me and Raven have been going out lately so technically she's my girlfriend and I'm her boyfriend. Yes, yes surprise, surprise that's the truth. Well then Jinx and Cyborg hooked up and now all that's left is Starfire and Robin to confess their undying love for each other although I don't really think Cyborg and Jinx's thing is really love but anyways that's not the point. THE POINT IS…well actually I don't know. I just wanted to tell you the story and how-"

"MOVE YOU LITTLE GRASS STAIN!" Cyborg pushed Beast Boy out of the way.

"HEY!" he yelled.

"NOT NOW BB! MAN I DON'T THINK BRUCE UNDERSTOOD WHAT CAME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH. Alright, sorry about that Bruce."

"Alright, it's nothing. Can you just please tell me what's going on with Robin?"

"Oh yeah sure. Alright you know Starfire right? That one pretty alien chick? Well ever since she came to this team Robin has been so…not Robin around her. So we all know that Robin is in like, LOVE with Starfire. So then-aww man long story short. We all thought that Robin and Starfire would confess their love for each other first but they didn't since they're both afraid of rejection for some reason why so I came up with the plan of locking them into a room together and not letting them out until they confess." Cyborg smiled to himself and went into the kitchen.

"Okay, so you guys locked Robin and Starfire into a room…so they could confess their undying love for each other?"

This is when Raven stepped in.

"Well, technically, yes."

"OKAY…well how about I call back another time? Say, after they confess?"

"Yes, that'd be alright. Thanks Bruce, have a nice day."

"You too raven." Bruce turned off the screen.

* * *

"Well Babs, that was…interesting wasn't it?" Barbara's mouth was open and her eyes wide. She was in shock in what she just saw. She snapped out of her trance and shook her head.

"Yes that was very…_informative_ Bruce. If you don't mind me, I'll just go up to my old room alright? Good night." She left the room and Bruce just shrugged and went to the kitchen.

'THAT LITTLE BITCH! HOW COULD SHE TAKE RICHARD AWAY FROM ME!' she thought angrily while going upstairs.

'I'M GOING TO GO SEE THESE SO CALLED 'TEEN TITANS.' THEN I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE RICHARD DOESN'T FALL FOR SOME ALIEN! UGH THAT LITTLE SLUT! SHE'S GOING TO PAY!' Barbara slammed the door and started to think of how get Starfire and Robin away from each other when she got to Jump City.

* * *

WHEEEEEEEEE OKAY...what do you think? i think...that..i'm sorrie if i disappointed you guys..i get doubts and i'm not sure if this is good..please if you're gonna flame..do it nicely..pretty pretty please..now um, i'm gonna go to tte, AFTER the next chapter..hehe

--oh yeah..new titans season coming up right? do you think they're gonna make rob&star kiss for once? hmm...let's do a poll..yes or no? wells thanks for taking your time to read my story so far :D

--**swt kisses x **


	4. FINALLY

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BUT THE PLOT. yeahh you shoud already know that. :P

* * *

OKAY YOU GUYS! i'm soo way past my posting date and i'm SOOOO SOOOOO SORRIE! i mean, lately, i've been so busy..i got this one project at school...its like a collage of how it represents myself and it was really hard..i mean, i found out a lot about myself soo yeahh..do you know who **YOU** are? and i've been having problems..like i think, i'm falling for one of my best friends. me&him&my other friend (which is a girl) are like a threesome best friend thing and me&our guy friend have basically all our classes together so we hang out A LOT..and he always sits by me and sometimes we share a chair and i'm not sure if i should i like him. or what to do. :

OMG I'M SOOO SORRIE! here i am babbling about my own life when you're really here to read the next chapter...well i just finished it today (sept. 23 hehe my half birthday :D) and yeahh...it was 5 pages on microsoft word so...yup..enjoy. next chapter is about the titans east and the break up between cy&jinx. (sorry cy&jinx fans out there! i support them too but i think this story would be better suited with cy&bee.) SORRIE if you guys dont like this chapter. i mean, i've been under a lot of stress lately so yeah. read and review please.

* * *

Chapter 3: FINALLY together

"_Okay. We can sit on the bed and look at this pretty album that was placed upon this room also." she went to the shelf and took the album. Then she laid on the bed with the album in front of her. Robin walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. She opened the album and gasped._

"ROBIN!" she exclaimed. "It is full of pictures! Please, what do you call such an album with small replicas of objects and photos?"

Robin chuckled. "It's called a 'scrapbook' Star."

"Why do you call it a book of scrap? I am sure that it is not worthless…or ugly."

"No Star, it's called a scrapbook because…well I don't know. But it's another way to bring back memories, like a photo album but with more stuff."

"Interesting. OOH look Robin! Do you remember that day?"

"Of course I do, how could I ever forget that day?"

'That was the day I wanted to tell you how I felt. Thanks to Beast Boy, I'll never know if you felt the same way.' he thought to himself.

flashback

"SMILE!" Beast Boy bought a disposable camera and decided to take pictures of the team (mostly for blackmail). He found nothing interesting so far. All he saw was Raven reading, Cyborg picking his nose (okay he took a picture of that), and Robin and Starfire talking while sitting on a bench under the shade. He grinned to himself before heading Robin and Starfire's way.

Robin was sure that he would tell Starfire how he felt about her. He would tell her how much he loved her, and then get ready to be rejected.

"Um, Star?" he asked. Starfire looked at him.

"Yes?" she answered. Robin scooted in closer.

"I've been meaning to tell you something for a while."

"Alright, go on." Robin scooted even closer to the point where their sides touched.

"I've always wanted to tell you, that ever since you came on this team, I've always thought that-no, that's not how I wanted to say it. I mean, ever since you came on this team-"

"Robin I do not understand. What are you trying to tell me? Do you not wish for me to be on the-" She stopped when she spotted a spider next to Robin.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed and Robin jumped at her scream.

"Ow! Star, what's going on?" Robin asked clutching his ear. He turned to his right and jumped again. He saw a big spider. A rather big, GREEN spider.

He was about to say something but Star tried to stand up but instead, hit her head into Robin's and tried to fly; only to let her foot get caught in between the bench seat, knocking the whole thing backwards. Starfire fell on top of Robin and her foot was still in the bench seat. Robin rubbed his forehead blushing because Starfire was on top of him and Starfire gave him an embarrassed smile because she caused this thing to happen. The green spider took this opportunity to turn back into Beast Boy and take a picture of this scene. He clicked the button at the two and ran away from them, just in case they wanted to hurt him. Starfire got her foot out of the bench and helped Robin up.

"Um…" she said, blushing and avoiding eye contact with Robin. "Shall we head over to the others?"

"Sure." he said looking at the ground. 'Let's go to the others, then let me find Beast Boy, then beat the crap out of him because now, Starfire wont EVER know. This took me a YEAR to try to tell her. Now I have to wait another year to get ready again. Damn you Beast Boy….' he thought to himself.

end flashback

"Now that you think about it, it was rather funny." Starfire giggled.

"Yeah I guess so." Robin sighed. They turned the next couple of pages remembering the times and laughing or talking about them. Robin suddenly realized that his arm was around Starfire's back (since they were like lying on their stomachs…) and turned a crimson red.

'How'd we get like this?' he thought. 'Well…she hasn't said anything yet.'

"Robin?" Star asked.

'I spoke too soon.' "Yeah?"

"May I ask…"

'Oh no, what do I tell her!'

"for your assistance?"

'assistance?' "Sure Star, what's up?"

."Well, I have been having this feeling…"

"Is it good or bad?"

"I am not sure…"

"Okay what does it feel like then?"

"Well, when I am at a certain…range to someone…I feel like my stomach is…fluttering? If that is how to say it…"

"Range? Like do you mean how close you are to someone?"

"I suppose so…"

"Okay, so I'm guessing that, when you are close to someone, you feel like there are butterflies in your stomach right?"

"YES FRIEND! You understand how I feel?"

"Yeah, it just means that you like the person or something."

"Oh. So that's what it means." Starfire blushed and turned away before Robin could see her. Unfortunately, he saw her blush and wondered if he said anything wrong.

"What's wrong Star? Do you like anyone?" 'PLEASE NO PLEASE NO SAY YOU DON'T LIKE ANYONE!' Starfire blushed even more.

"Um, I suppose you can say that."

'Oh great. Perfect timing to get rejected. Stuck in a room with the love of my life and to find out she LOVES someone else. Great. Just great. Hope it's no one I know. 'Cause if I knew him, I will beat the crap out of him. And if I don't know him, I'll find who it is, then beat the crap out of him.' "Oh, who do you like then?"

"Um, well, let us just say, he is one of my VERY VERY good friends."

'BEAST BOY? HOW COULD SHE LIKE BEAST BOY! OR CYBORG! HE'S A FREAKING DUMBASS!' "Oh. Can I know who?"

"Oh, um, I am afraid he would reject me."

'What is she talking about?' "No don't worry Star; no one would EVER reject you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well, erm, maybe I could rather show you instead…"

Starfire got off the bed and started walking around the carpet. Robin sat up and had a confused look on his face.

"Star, what are you-" but Robin was cut off when her lips crashed down on his. Before he could take it further, she pulled away, blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry Robin…I could not keep it bottled up inside of me any longer. I hope I have not made you TOO mad…" Robin was still processing what just happened and didn't answer her back for a few minutes. He looked up and saw Starfire close to tears.

"Star, the only reason why I would be mad is because I wasn't the first one to tell you."

Starfire looked up at him.

"So you mean…?"

"Yeah Star, I love you. I've always loved you. Ever since I've laid eyes on you, I knew I was in love. I was just hoping you felt the same."

Starfire smiled before she gave Robin a hug. She whispered in his ear something he has always longed to hear.

"I love you too Robin…" He sighed into her hair and then looked down at her. He tilted her chin up before gazing into her eyes. He leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss. Before he could see her reaction, she sighed and pulled him back down for another one. He was about to make the kiss even deeper until the TV had somehow turned on and static came on.

"EEK!" Starfire screamed, then flying over to the bed, leaning on the headboard.

Robin quickly turned around and was gonna kick the TV but then Raven's face came on.

"Is it on yet Cyborg?" she looked and saw the red button. "Oh, okay. Hi Robin, Starfire. Well you guys might be wondering why you two are stuck in this unused room and it's so decorated and crap." Jinx yelled from the back ground.

"A VERY BEAUTIFUL DECORATED UNUSED ROOM I MIGHT ADD!"

"WHATEVER!" Raven yelled before continuing. "Yeah well, you're stuck there until you guys confess to each other that you love each other. We're so sure that you guys are madly in love and we are all surprised that YOU TWO weren't the first ones to admit it. Come on! Even Beast Boy and I have told each other and you both know that it was gonna happen sooner or later. So, you can stay there until we KNOW you guys are a couple and yeah. You won't be in there for like more than three days so…and if you guys still deny your feelings, you will regret it. I promise it. See you soon."

And with that, the TV turned off. Robin looked at Starfire and they both started to laugh.

"Well, I am guessing that the video of Raven came a little late, yes?" she said between giggles.

"Yeah," he chuckled. He looked at Starfire, and where she was and grinned. Starfire saw this mischievous glint in his eyes and decided to beat him at his own game. She smiled and gave a fake yawn.

"Well Robin, it seems to be getting rather late now, and I am very much fatigued. I will see you in the morning alright?" With that she went beneath the covers and smiled to herself when she saw Robin's face. Robin frantically thought of a way to give her another kiss. Let's face it; he was addicted to her kisses.

"Before you go to sleep Star, how about a good night kiss?" She giggled.

"Yes, that would be pleasant, but I am too tired to go over to you." Robin had that mischievous glint return to his eyes. Robin climbed into bed next to Star and turned to face her. She was smiling as he was leaning in. And when he was so close, Starfire turned her head so he kissed her cheek. Robin gave a small annoyed groan but came up with another idea. He kissed her cheek again and then gave her feather-light kisses down her chin proceeding down to her neck. Starfire gasped and then sighed at the feel of his kisses; they were so warm but they were icy cold when he kissed somewhere else. He smiled as he kept assaulting her neck and when he was sure she would kiss him, he went back up to her cheek. He leaned his forehead on hers and breathed heavily. He whispered 'I love you' to her and expected it back but was surprised when she didn't say it back.

Instead, she asked him a question.

"What color are they Robin?"

"What color are what?"

"Your eyes…"

"Um, well, I guess I should keep this a secret from you anymore." Robin thought about it for a second but then slowly pulled his head back away from hers. He lifted his hands to his black and white mask and slowly peeled it off. He felt the cool air against his skin as he took it off. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a wide-eyed Starfire.

"They…they are so beautiful Robin." she breathed. "Now," she continued scooting closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck and straddling his lap. "Tell me again that you love me." He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes. Sapphire into Emerald.

"I love you," he whispered before closing the gap between them. He gently probed her lips open while she moved her hands into his ebony locks. He sighed into her mouth when she put her hands underneath his night shirt and onto his chest. Their kiss fell deeper and more passionate as he laid them both down onto the pillow. Their emotions were taking over them since they have kept their feelings in too long. He broke away breathing heavily and stared into her eyes.

"I love you too Robin," she told him before she pulled his nightshirt off. She pulled him down for another kiss and Robin reached up and started topush down the straps of her silky red nightgown…

* * *

It was around 2 o'clock in the morning when Beast Boy decided to go check on the two. As he was walking toward the room he heard something. He tip-toed near the door and pressed his ear onto it. He made out that the sounds were moans and his eyes went wide.

"Robin…" Beast boy heard.

"Starfire, I love you." and that was accompanied by another moan. Beast Boy face grimaced while he heard what when on in that room.

"Robin…oh Robin, I love you too…ROBIN!" Beast jumped on how loud that was and backed away from the door as fast as he could. He leaned against the wall across from the room and took a risk of going back to the door. He put his ear onto the door again and listened. All he heard was a small kiss and it was silent afterwards. He backed away and ran as fast as he could to Raven's room.

* * *

Beast Boy banged on Raven's room and then screamed when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He sighed when it was only Cyborg.

"Yo dawg, you know it's like 2:15 in the morning right?" He said sleepily. "Why are you bothering your girlfriend? She'll probably be pissed off later today."

"I'm already pissed off. What do you guys want?" she said grumpily when the door swished open.

"I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU GUYS! ROBIN AND STARFIRE HAVE DONE SOMETHING!"

"What man? They confessed their undying love to each other?"

"NO! Even worse…"

"Beast Boy, there's nothing worse than those two doing something. They probably just kissed or something. Besides THAT WAS THE POINT OF LOCKING THEM INTO A ROOM TOGETHER!"

"Yeah but, they DID something. I HEARD IT!"

"What are you talking about BB?"

"Yeah Beast Boy, what are you talking about?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow. Beast Boy shook his head and his face grimaced once again.

"Well I decided to go check on the two right? Since I figured they'd be asleep by now…but then I heard NOISES from the room. And they were mostly sounds that people make when they're doing something in bed OTHER than sleeping and it was totally scary for me and REALLY disgusting but then it was quiet after a few minutes so I decided to tell you guys what happened and then I banged on your door Raven but then Cyborg snuck up on me so that really scared me and I was like REALLY freaked but then you opened the door and both of you guys wanted to know what I was doing banging on Raven's door atlike 2:15 in the morning but then I was disturbed at the thought of Robin and Starfire but I got over it and here I am telling you what I heard." Beast Boy breathed and smiled. Raven and Cyborg just looked confused.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"ARGHHHHH OKAY! ROBIN AND STARFIRE WERE HAVING SEX! THERE I SAID IT!"

"oh." raven said. "Well, I'm going to sleep. Good night." and shut the door behind her. She didn't want to deal with them until morning.

"Dude, we should go check on them now." Beast Boy exclaimed.

"No way dawg. We could wait until morning." Cyborg yawned and left to go to his room. Beast Boy shrugged and thought to himself, 'yeah, they're right. I wouldn't want to hear them getting busy again.' He went to his room knowing that Robin and Starfire were FINALLY together.

* * *

okay...yeahhhhhh this chapter was kinduh weird to me...just sayin..just sayin..anyways once again, i am sorrie for updating late and i'll try to finish up two chapters and post them by tuesday..hopefully sooner! I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS WHO READ AND REVIEW MY STORY AND i SORTA LOVE THE NICE FLAMERS COHZ THEY ACTUALLY READ IT TOO! THANKS YOU GUYS! SOOOOOOO MUCH! MWAHZ!

**xoxo**,

**--swt kisses x**


	5. Call for help&Robin's worries

Disclaimer: yeah i own this plot. nothing more.

OKAY..like i said, the last chapter of mine...even _weirded_ me out...and i'm sorrie if it weirded you out too. ANYWAYS...tonight is the start of the new season of Teen Titans : finally. watch alright?

--thinking about my next chapter will be about babs...sound okay?

* * *

Chapter 4: Call for Help & Robin's Worries

"_Patience, Speedy patience. You remind me of a friend I have. Besides, you'll know who I am soon enough. Besides, now isn't the right time, Speedy. Since I have your team helpless and proving all of yourselves unworthy. And I thought that fighting the Titans East would be interesting. I could have done the same with my eyes closed. Just remember Speedy, you will know who I am. We'll all meet again." And with that the stranger had kicked, punched, hit, and threw Speedy in any way possible. All Speedy heard was "We'll all meet again and next time, make sure you guys aren't so pathetic." before everything turned black. The mysterious "Stranger" heard sirens and lurked into the shadows. 'Now, time to put my plan into action.' he thought before disappearing into the darkness. _

Speedy woke up in the medical wing of Titans East Tower. He sat up and rubbed his head. He looked up and saw Mas, Menos, and Aqualad next to him in separate beds.

'How'd I get here?' he thought. And as if on cue, Bumblebee came into the room.

"Hey Speedy, How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Ugh, not so good. I'm Aching everywhere." he replied.

"Yeah, well if you're wondering how you got here, I was the first one to recover from our battle yesterday and I had them drive us over to the tower."

"Oh, well, do you know who we were fighting?"

"Nope. And I think we need back-up."

Just then the three other guys woke up. Aqualad asked what happened and Mas y Menos turned on the TV to watch a Spanish soap opera. Aqualad was still tired so he went back to sleep.

"You're right, we got our asses kicked BIG TIME…but who should we call?" Speedy asked.

"Duh. Teen Titans over at the West Coast. We'll need someone strong, someone who might have prior knowledge about this new guy, and someone who's definitely a girl; like Raven or Starfire."

"What! Why do we need another GIRL? I mean, we should get Robin or Beast Boy or Cyborg."

'Cyborg…' Bumblebee thought. But she shook it off and focused on the new topic.

"WELL I'M TIRED OF BEING THE ONLY GIRL HERE! YOU ADD ANOTHER BOY, IT'LL JUST BE ANOTHER MESS TO CLEAN UP! WE GET ANOTHER GIRL OR I WILL PERSONALLY KICK YOUR OWN ASS."

"FINE! IT'S YOUR IDEA, YOUR CHOICE. DO I CARE? NO! I JUST WANT TO BEAT THE STUPID NEW GUY SO I CAN GET ON WITH MY LIFE!"

"Err…you're an idiot Speedy. But I guess now we have to choose either Raven or Starfire…"

"Well Raven has her telepathy powers and Starfire has her super alien powers. I don't really care. They're both strong in their own way. I really don't care if Raven or Starfire comes over."

Mas y Menos' ears perked up when they heard 'Starfire' come out of Bee's mouth. They sped out of the room and went to the guest bedroom. Speedy and Bee soon followed and wondered what was going on. Mas y Menos sped in and out of the room decorating it with pink, white, and purple. Speedy winced at the pastel colors and Bee just laughed.

"Well, I'm guessing we're gonna have to go with Starfire because there's no WAY Raven would want to stay in this room. Or sleep on the couch."

"Whatever," Speedy mumbled and ventured off to his room to check on how his hair looked.

* * *

At Titans Tower...

Robin woke up and looked over at the clock. 9:30 am. He turned over and saw the love of his life next to him. He smiled and pulled her in closer. Starfire opened her eyes slowly, getting used to the surroundings around her.

"Good morning love," Robin whispered.

"A very good morning Robin," she smiled. He hugged her and kissed her forehead. She laid her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the feeling of being close to him. The two of them were quiet, cherishing being with one another but that moment was of course, short-lived. They jumped when they heard banging at the door.

"HEY ROB! STAR! ARE YOU GUYSREADY YET?" Beast Boy yelled. He kept banging on the door until Raven told him to wait for them to tell them they were ready.

"He he I think we should get up now Robin," Starfire whispered. Robin groaned and fell back into the pillow.

"Maybe if we're quiet, they'll go away Star," he said.

"Oh Robin come on. I am quite famished from…" she blushed as she thought of what they did during the early hours. "…YES well, I am very much famished and if you do not want to go downstairs to eat, then suit yourself."

She got up and put on her nightgown. Robin was entranced by watching her. She slowly turned around and their eyes met. She then stuck out her tongue and threw his clothes on his head. She giggled and then yelled that she was ready to get out of the room. The door swished open and Raven and Starfire went downstairs to the kitchen. Beast Boy walked into the room and after Robin was finished putting on clothes.

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"What?" he answered.

"Man, how was she?"

"WHAT!"

"Duuuude I heard you guys and she was REALLY LOUD…how is she?"

"Beast Boy, shut-up. I don't ask YOU about your sex life. So just leave it or I'm gonna tell Raven about this."

"OH SO YOUADMIT IT!"

"Shut-up."

"Fine."

"Anyways, I'm starved. Let's get some food."

"Yeah I figured you'd be hungry after what happened last night."

"BEAST BOY."

"Sorry."

The two guys got out of the room and headed toward the main room.

* * *

Titans East...

Cyborg's face came onto the screen.

"Hey Sparky." Bee exclaimed.

"Hey yourself." Cyborg replied.

"Anyways, how are you doing?"

"Good, I'm doing good. How about you?"

"Yeah, Same here. Everyone here has been recovering though."

"Recovering?"  
"Yeah…you see, a few days ago…"

And Bee filled Cyborg in on everything that has happened. Cyborg was concerned and shocked and wanted to help but Bee told him that she wanted a girl to help out.

"A girl? Bee what's wrong with me?"

"Ha ha nothing Cy. It's just that I want someone other than a GUY in this place. I mean we already have like four."

"Yeah but you LOVE ME. I know you do Bee. Come on say it." Cyborg grinned evilly.

"yeah right. I REALLY LOVE YOU Sparky," Bee snorted. Then BAM. The doors flew opened behind Cyborg. Jinx came out looking enraged.

"CYBORG!" she screamed.

"WHAT!" he replied.

"DON'T YOU 'WHAT' ME!"

"um…? What's wrong with you girl?"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? HOW COULD ASK THAT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? I'M UPSET!"

"I can see that Jinx."

"DON'T YOU 'JINX' ME! HOW COULD YOU FLIRT WITH THAT GIRL! HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME?"

"whoa, honey," Bee exclaimed. "Me and Sparky aren't flirting. Girl please, what are you talking about?"

"OH DON'T YOU LIE TO ME YOU! I HEARD YOU SAY YOU LOVE HIM! FACE IT! YOU GUYS ALREADY HAVE NICK NAMES FOR EACH OTHER!"

"Jinx, take it easy. There's nothing to get mad about."

"WHATEVER. I'M OUT OF HERE! CYBORG, YOU AND ME ARE SOOOOO OVER!"

Jinx stormed out of the Titans Tower just as Beast Boy and Robin walked into the room. Robin had a glass of soda in his hand.

"Whoa," Robin said. "what just happened?"

"Um, I think Sparky and Jinx broke-up," Bee answered.

"Oh. Oh hey Bumblebee."

"Hey Robin. Anyways, where's Starfire?"

"With me," Raven said as she and Starfire walked in.

"Anyways, now that you guys are all there, the Titans East needs your help."

Automatically, Robin went into leader mode.

"What's up?" Just then Speedy walked in.

"Hey Robin, Titans. Anyways, Bee should have already explained to you what happened and we need back-up for the Titans East. And Bumblebee has decided that we need Starfire to help us. If that's okay with her."

Then Starfire appeared on the screen.

'Whoa,' Speedy thought. 'When did she get so hot?'

Robin saw how Speedy looked at Starfire and his accidentally squeezed his glass a little too hard. It shattered and everyone looked at him. Robin blushed and said something about cleaning himself up and sped off to the kitchen.

"Anyways, of course! I am very much as you say 'up for it' to assist our friends on the eastern hemisphere of the planet earth!" Starfire replied with an excited voice. "when shall you need me to be there friends?"

"Two days from now. We'll need to be ready as soon as we can and for a month. I can start driving there tonight so I can pick you up alright?"

"Okay, I shall see you in two days friend Speedy!"

Robin walked back into the main room with another glass in his hand when Star went to her room to start packing. Speedy couldn't stop staring at how she walked and Robin broke his second glass. He grumbled and went back into the kitchen. Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg were confused but just shrugged it off. Speedy snapped out of his trance when the Titan's main room door closed and said his goodbyes to the team. Bee came on the screen and she and Cyborg started talking. Beast Boy and Raven went to go to the kitchen to see what was up with Robin.

"Well Sparky, tell Starfire we said thanks alright?"

"Will do little lady." Bee snorted.

"Well I'm gonna go. I'll call in again real soon."

"I hope you do girl."

"Good night."

"night."

The screen turned off and Bee sighed to herself. 'I cant possibly like him.' she thought. She shook her head and went off to bed to think about her conversation with Cyborg.

* * *

Titans Tower….

Raven and Beast Boy went to see what was wrong with Robin. Robin was in the kitchen fixing himself another drink.

"Dude, what's your deal?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Nothing! Leave me alone." Robin snapped.

"Robin, does this have to do with how Speedy was looking at Starfire?" Raven asked.

Robin looked away and didn't answer. Beast Boy bit his lip trying not to laugh and say anything to piss him off even more. Robin got up and left the kitchen. But not before he shoved Beast Boy to the ground who only responded by laughing at Robin and his jealousy.

* * *

Robin stood outside Starfire's room thinking about her leaving for a month.

knock knock

"Who is it?" a muffled voice inside called.

"It's me, Star" Robin replied.

"Oh come in, Robin!"

The door slid open with a 'swish' and closed again when Robin entered Starfire's room.

"hello Robin! what brings you to my sleeping chambers?" Starfire asked.

"Just wanted to tell you that I loved you." Robin replied. Starfire giggled.

"You are very sweet Robin. I love you as well."

"Well if you love me so much then do you really have to go and leave me?" Starfire gave him a small push.

"Robin, our friends are in danger! I am sorry but they require my assistance. Do not worry, I will be home as soon as the month is over okay? For now, do not worry, let us just enjoy our remainingtime together." Robin pulled her in close and hugged her from behind.

"So sweet and so smart. How did you ever become mine Star?" She gave a small laugh and turned around so she could face him. She tip-toed and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"I do not know how YOU became MINE but I am sure I will never let you go." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'll make sure you'll never let me go then."

"hmm okay. For now, let us go to sleep. I am very much tired." Robin laid down on her bed and Starfire followed. He put an arm around her waist and she snuggled in closer. It wasn't long until Starfire fell asleep. Robin on the other hand, thought about what might happen at Titans East.

'What if she falls for Speedy when she's over there?' he thought. 'Or Aqualad? Man, I saw that look on Speedy's face. He wants Starfire. What if…she starts to like Speedy? Or worse, what if…she stops loving me?'

* * *

hmm...i just wanted to say that i LOVE ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO READ THIS THING AND REVIEW AND EVEN FLAME! hehe :D wells..i'll update soon as i can!

LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE,

--**swt kisses x**


	6. What Perfect Timing

Disclaimer..i dont own the story..just the plot..yadda yadda yadda...

* * *

Chapter 5: What Perfect Timing

'_THAT LITTLE BITCH! HOW COULD SHE TAKE RICHARD AWAY FROM ME!' she thought angrily while going upstairs. _

'_I'M GOING TO GO SEE THESE SO CALLED 'TEEN TITANS.' THEN I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE RICHARD DOESN'T FALL FOR SOME ALIEN! UGH THAT LITTLE SLUT! SHE'S GOING TO PAY!' Barbara slammed the door and started to think of how get Starfire and Robin away from each other when she got to Jump City. _

It was 2:30 am when Barbara Gordon finally had an idea. She decided to go to Jump City right there and then. She wrote a note to Bruce and Alfred saying where she was going.

_Bruce and Alfred, _

_I'm leaving to go to Jump City. I found it hard to wait another week to see my "little brother". I hope you guys understand. I will be back in about a month or so; just to catch up with him. Take care and be stay out of trouble you two. _

_Babs _

She called a taxi on her cell phone and it was in front of Wayne manor in less than a few minutes.

'Let's put this new plan to work,' she thought as she jumped inside the taxi and put her luggage bag onto the floor.

* * *

The mysterious stranger stood in the darkness, wondering where to strike next. Little did the Titans East know, he had planted a nano-chip on Speedy's neck to help find the perfect moment to strike. His plan, you see, was to eliminate the Titans East, take over Steel City, lure the Titans over there and eliminate them as well. He was tired of always being defeated, or having failed apprentices; he wanted to finish off what he longed for ever since he had laid eyes on them. He wanted to finish off the Teen Titans, once and for all.

* * *

It was about 4:00 am when she reached Titans Tower. She knew it was early, and she knew she wanted to make an entrance, but this isn't what she thought of as an 'entrance.' She sat down on her luggage bag and thought of what to say when she actually saw Richard. 

'Oh wait,' she thought, 'he's on a team now; so he probably goes by Robin.' She decided to wait at least another hour before she did anything.

* * *

Robin woke up to an empty bed. He wondered where Starfire was and what time it was. He figured he must have only got three hours of sleep at the most because he was worried about him and Starfire. He checked Star's clock-5:49 am. He rubbed his eyes and headed towards the kitchen. He opened the door and jumped when he heard a small scream. 

"Star?" he asked. Starfire turned on the light when she heard her name.

"Oh X'Hal Robin, it is only you. You have startled me."

"Sorry Star. Hey what are you doing up this early?"

"I am simply hungry. Is that so wrong?"

"No, it's just not like you to be up before 6:00 am."

"No, it is not likely for me to be awake before 5:30 am. I come down to watch the sunrise on the roof. You should join me someday, if you are awake by this time. By the way, why are you up so early?"

"I woke up and found the bed empty and panicked." Starfire giggled.

"Well I am sorry for worrying you. Anyways, would you like some toast and the butter?" Starfire handed him a slice and took a bite out of hers. She finished hers in silence and headed for the main room with a glass of water in her hand. She sat down on the couch and sipped her drink. Robin followed her and sat down next to her.

"What's on your mind Star?"

"Oh nothing…just enjoying a moment of peace that YOU just so happened to break." Star pouted in a playful way and Robin chuckled softly.

"Well, I should interrupt your moments of peace more often," he stated with a mischievous grin. He pulled her onto his lap and started kissing her neck. Starfire giggled at the sudden kisses and playfully pushed him away.

"Well who says that I shall allow you to interrupt me?" she asked with a fake annoyed look.

"Me." he said and grabbed her face and kissed her lips. She immediately melted into his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their kiss became deeper as the minutes few by; both becoming oblivious to their surroundings.

* * *

Raven and Cyborg woke up to the sound of banging on the door. They stepped out of their rooms and ran directly to the front door. 

"OPEN UP! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE? OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR! DO YOU GUYS NOT KNOW HOW TO TREAT A VISITOR!" Barbara screamed as she pounded and kicked the door.

Raven and Cyborg opened the door and Barbara fell face first in front of them.

"Um…?" Cyborg asked.

"FINALLY!" Barbara shrieked. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAS STANDING OUT THERE! I'VE WAITED AN EXTRA HOUR THAN I SHOULD HAVE BEEN! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU GUYS! AND WHERE'S ROBIN!"

Raven used her powers to muffle out her screaming.

"Do you know her Cyborg?" she asked.

"Nope, do you?"

"No." Raven turned to the girl and told her not to scream anymore or she wouldn't enjoy what she'd be seeing next. Barbara nodded. Raven released her mouth and asked her a few questions.

"Now, who are you?"

"I'm Barbara Gordon." she answered.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to see an old friend." After hearing this, Cyborg stepped in.

"Well Miss Gordon, I don't remember you but I'd be willing to get to know you when we're out to lunch? What do you say?" Raven glared at him and he immediately stopped.

"Um, sorry never mind. I'll see you later. Um, I'll go fix breakfast now Raven." Cyborg immediately dashed out of the room towards the kitchen.

"Anyways," Raven continued, "Who is this old friend?"

"Robin."

"How do I know you're not some lying crazed fan girl?"

"Bring me to him and he'll tell you yourself."

"Fine. But no funny business or you'll regret it." Barbara raised her hands up and nodded. She took her luggage bag and walked next to Raven. She led her into the kitchen and Cyborg put a finger up to his mouth and pointed to the two making-out lovers in the main room. Starfire's head was laid on a pillow and Robin was on top of her, engulfing her mouth with his. Raven looked a little disgusted and after a few seconds, she cleared her throat. Startled, the two lovers sprang apart letting Robin fall onto the floor. They looked at the people standing near the kitchen door, blushing furiously.

"Oh!" Starfire exclaimed nervously standing up, "Good Morning friends!"

"Yeah, yeah, what she said," Robin added.

"Whatever," Raven answered. "Robin, you have a visitor that seems to know you…" She moved out of the way so Barbara could show her face. Robin's eyes popped out of his head. (A/n: or mask, whichever…you know what I mean…)

"Babs!" he exclaimed.

"The one and only." she answered. "What's up? I see you haven't changed, always making out with some girl when I walk in…tsk tsk and that's basically how far you'll only go."

"Shut-up Babs and give your 'little brother' a hug." he retorted. Babs slightly twitched at his reply but nevertheless walked over to him and gave him a big hug. She missed him way too long. Starfire on the other hand, was confused and was waiting for Robin to introduce her to this…this…unknown person. After a moment, Starfire cleared her throat.

"Ahem, um Robin, who is this person? I am afraid I do not know who she is." Starfire asked, trying to leave out the jealousy in her voice. Barbara let go of Robin and immediately went up to Starfire. Starfire smiled and put out her hand but Barbara just looked at her.

"I'm Barbara Gordon. I am an old friend of Robin's. A really, really, CLOSE friend. Practically his best friend from before. And who are you? Another plaything for Robin?"

Starfire gritted her teeth and tried not to shoot a star bolt at her. She narrowed her flashing green eyes and replied,

"I am Robin's GIRLFRIEND. And I am certainly NOT a plaything for Robin."

Robin just stared at the two fuming girls and jumped right in.

"Uh, heh, yeaahhhhhh. Barbara I see you have met my girlfriend, Starfire."

"Well, if she's just you're so called 'Girlfriend' then I won't bother to worry about her. I mean, you had other girlfriends in the past so she's probably going to be gone by next week." Robin looked straight at Starfire, who was currently standing with her arms crossed and had flashing green eyes with an eyebrow raised.

"Um, Raven, Cyborg, why don't you guys and Starfire go find Beast Boy and wake him up so we can plan the day okay?" Raven and Cyborg nodded while Starfire frowned. Robin walked over to her and kissed her cheek. He squeezed her hand and nodded, silently asking that she'd listen to him. She narrowed her eyes and turned around with a 'hmph'. Robin hesitantly turned back to Barbara and led her towards the kitchen.

"So what's up Babs? It's been awhile hasn't it?" He took two sodas out of the fridge and gave one to her. She opened it and took a sip.

"Yeah, it has. Gosh Richard I've missed you so much! I stopped by to see Bruce and Alfred and they're doing well."

"That's good."

"How long are you staying for?"

"Probably a month. Is that alright with you guys?"

"Yeah, no problem. It's nice to see an old friend visit. So how's life been for you?"

"It's been really good these past couple of days."

"Oh really? And why is that?" she scooted in even closer to him, thinking that it was because he had a feeling she'd be there.

"Well, because I finally told Starfire how I felt about her. And she feels the same about me. I couldn't have been anymore happier." Barbara's face fell.

"But you don't really know her, do you? I mean, how is she any different from the other girls you've dated in your life before?"

"Well, she's just…different. Not just because she's from a different planet, but she isn't like all these other superficial girls like before. She's sweet, caring, kind, tough, smart, beautiful, and she's just…perfect." he sighed.

'And that's why I hate her even more,' Babs thought to herself. "Wow, I can't believe it, the famous Dick Grayson has finally settled down." Robin laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyways, want to go see if Beast Boy has woken up yet?"

"Sure."

The two walked out of the kitchen and surprisingly, to Robin's case, found Speedy sitting on the couch next to everyone; laughing and talking. Robin also noted at how close Speedy was sitting by Starfire. Speedy looked at the two and smiled.

"Hey Robin, who's the chick? I thought you were with Starfire." Speedy smirked and glanced at Starfire, who seemed to tense up.

"Now, Speedy, is that the way to greet a good friend?" Robin replied eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry man. How have you been doing?"

"Yeah, I'm good. What are you guys doing?" he asked. But Speedy didn't answer back since he was too busy looking at how short Starfire's purple skirt was. Robin clenched his fists and walked over to them slowly. He sat next to Starfire and put an arm around her waist. Then he pulled Starfire even closer to him. Speedy looked away and blushed while Starfire smirked at Barbara's face when Starfire glanced at her. It was quiet before Beast Boy broke the awkward silence.

"Well dude and dudettes, I'm starved so I'm guessing it's tofu for breakfast?" he said.

"No way you pipsqueak. We are NOT I repeat, ARE NOT gonna eat some of that fake meat crap." Cyborg argued.

"WE ALWAYS EAT MEAT! WHY CAN'T WE EVER EAT WHAT I WANT TO EAT!"

"BECAUSE NO ONE LIKES THAT STUFF!"

Raven rubbed her temples muttering, "I swear, one day, I will make them shove down Starfire's cooking down their throats; that'll shut them up." She followed them into the kitchen leaving the four behind. There was another awkward silence before Barbara spoke up.

"Well, look at the time, it's 7:45 in the morning and I haven't slept since I've arrived here. Robin, do you mind showing me my room?" Robin looked at her and forced a smile.

"Sure Babs, it's right this way." He got up and kissed Starfire on the cheek. He turned his back to Speedy but not before giving him one last look. Speedy just grinned and put his arm behind Starfire, laying it on top of the couch. Robin clenched his jaw at the thought of Speedy doing anything to Starfire. He started walking faster to get to the guest room quicker. The sooner they get there, the sooner he could get back to Starfire. Babs asked why Speedy was there and Robin explained how Starfire was going to be gone for a month to help the Titans East. When they finally reached the guest bedroom, Babs gave him a quick "sisterly" hug and thanked him. He left to go back into the main room and left Barbara caught up in her own thoughts.

'Now,' she thought. 'Little Miss Alien Slut is gonna be gone for a month…leaving me and Richard to be alone. Perfect. And Richard's going to feel insecure with Speedy being around Starfire sothathHe's gonna want to be comforted and he's gonna realize his true feelings for me. I couldn't have came at a better time. The moment that Starslut leaves, Richard's going to be all mine...' Barbara grinned evilly and then laughed. 'What perfect timing I have.'

* * *

hmm..so what do you think? next chapter...might be short..i'm not sure...i'll update as soon as i can and thanks to you loyal readers for always reviewing and always looking forward to writing another chapter :D what did you guys think about that new teen titans epidsode withBB in it?he looked soo cute as a kid dont yathink? haha anyways...please r&r THANKS! 3333

**--swt kisses x**


	7. Just Kidding and Leaving

Disclaimer: look at the other disclaimers…I'm too lazie to even write it for this chapter.. . :D

* * *

Chapter 6: Just Kidding and Leaving

Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg were in the kitchen eating breakfast. This was AFTER the daily tofu-or-meat argument.

"So dudes," Beast Boy said, "Who do you think little Robo will be with? Babs or Star?"

"Doesn't matter man," Cyborg answered, "they both look the same. So either way he's got it good."

"Wrong," Raven stated. "Starfire has green eyes while Barbara has blue. Plus, Starfire's way prettier than that bitch. Star's got a better personality also. I have a bad feeling about this 'friend' of Robin's"

"Lighten up Rae," Beast Boy said. "She can't be THAT bad…I mean look at her. She's pretty hot."

"EXCUSE ME!" she snapped.

"Um, I'm gonna go check in with Bee. Leave this love quarrel between you two. Bye." Cyborg said as he sped out of the room.  
"YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!" Raven exclaimed. "So if she's hot what do you think of me? UGLY! Ugh go ahead. I hope Robin ends up with Star so YOU can have that bitch."

"RAE! I was just kidding! You're not ugly! You're the farthest thing from ugly! Rae! Raven! Come on, I was just kidding!"

"Don't you dare talk to me. It's bad enough to have a boyfriend who looks at other girls."

"Raveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!" Beast Boy jumped when the toaster exploded beside him when Raven stormed out of the kitchen. Beast Boy sat in the kitchen alone, not bothering to clean up the mess, just eating his tofu.

* * *

"Friend Cyborg," Starfire asked when Cyborg entered the main room, "Please, why is Raven and Beast Boy yelling in the kitchen?" 

"Don't mind them Star, " Cyborg replied. "It's between them."

"Oh." Starfire turned to Speedy and asked, "Friend Speedy, what time are we departing today?"

"I thought you were leaving tomorrow Star," Robin said as he entered the room jumping over the couch and sitting in between Starfire and Speedy. Speedy glared but scooted over so he would have room.

"Yeah but I think it'd be faster to reach Steel City if we drove up there today. That way, we'd be there in at least a day." Speedy answered for her.

'Of course you'd want to leave sooner,' Robin thought, 'you just want to take Starfire away from me faster.' "Sounds…cool I guess."

The Titans spent the rest of the day in the tower. Speedy was in the bathroom fixing up his hair and pretended to talk to mirror thinking it was Starfire. Barbara just slept in, Cyborg talked to Bee in the main room, Raven locked herself in her room reading some depressing poetry, and Robin and Starfire were trying to have some alone time before she left. But each time they thought they were alone, Beast Boy popped up; making the two annoyed.

"Okay, so we got all your stuff in the car, cleaned your room, cleaned my room so when you come back, we could just skip straight to the-" Robin was cut off by Starfire's finger.

"Shush Robin, we have everything done now, so what is left for us to do?"

"I have a few things in mind…" Robin chuckled as he pulled Starfire closer to him. Just as they were going to kiss, Beast Boy pops up between them. (A/n: hehe pop goes the weasel…)

"Hey guys!" he exclaimed. Starfire pulled away from Robin and forced a smile.

"Friend Beast Boy! What brings you here?" she said. "For the millionth time," she muttered under her breath.

"Oh, I was just checking in on you two, how you guys are doing…" he smiled a toothy smile.

"Well, we've been the same as we were 15 minutes ago." Robin said through his teeth.

"I know you guys, I'm sorry. It's just that there's nothing to do when you and you're girlfriend aren't talking to each other."

"Beast Boy," Starfire said sweetly, "Just do somethinglike...romantic for her. I mean, that's ONE way for her to forgive you. Although maybe she wouldn't like pink." And then, as if on cue, it was like a lightbulb went off in Beast Boy's head.

"Yeah, thanks Starfire!" with that, Beast Boy ran off FINALLY leaving the two alone.

"Nice job Star, you got rid of him," Robin said, "Now, where were we?" Robin grabbed Starfire by the waist and leaned in but Starfire got out of her grasp and flew a few feet from him.

She giggled at him and said, "I'm not that easy to catch you know." Robin lightly growled but she just giggled some more. Robin narrowed his eyes and then smiled, chasing the girl in front of him.

* * *

The day flew by fast and soon it was 5:25 pm. Speedy FINALLY got out of the bathroom feeling refreshed about his hair and confident about his 'road trip' with Starfire. 

'Okay Speedster,' Speedy thought to himself, 'Just go to the car and wait for Starfire. Then, get to know her a little bit, act like you're interested into whatever she says and then at the end of the trip, she'll love you. It'll be even better if she wants to make-out. Yeah Speedster, you still got it man.' Speedy grinned to himself and headed towards the car.

5 minutes later..

Cyborg walked in the middle of Raven and Beast Boy, trying to separate them in the most non-violent way. Beast Boy would sometimes try to say something to Raven but she would silence him with her powers. Cyborg sighed and wondered how he would put up with this love quarrel issue. Then Bee came to his mind and he started drooling. Raven rolled her eyes and fixated themon the TE car Speedy was in. Robin and Starfire walked outside hand in hand whispering to each other and laughing occasionally. Speedy honked the car twice and Robin glared. Starfire first gave Cyborg, Beast Boy, and then Raven a hug before reaching Robin.

"Well Star, I'll see you in a month. Sooner hopefully." Robin whispered.

"We will keep in touch, yes?" she whispered back.

"Of course Star, how will I tell you 'I love you' every night then?" Starfire giggled.

"Okay. Well, I must get going. I do not want to keep friend Speedy waiting."

'I would want to.' he thought. "Okay, I love you so much and be safe okay? And if anything goes wrong, I'll be there in a second alright?"

"mm-kay. I love you too Robin." She gave him a quick kiss and a (non-bone-crushing) tight hug and walked over to the passenger seat of the car. She sat in, blew a kiss to everyone, smiled her dazzling smile, and waved good-bye. Speedy started the TE car and drove them both down toward the sunset.

* * *

In the guest bedroom of Titans Tower.. 

Barbara Gordon watched the whole scene pass by and when the car finally left, she did a small victory dance in her head. She smiled and trotted off to Robin's room before anyone went back inside.

* * *

**--**hehe okay another chapter up..hehe dont think it's one of my best...ANYWAYS..i wanted to thank **cozyintherocket** for finding my small littlemistake :D has such a good eye..sorrie if i make future mistakes/typos..and i wanna thank all you reviewers/readers for reading my storiee...I EFFiN LOVE ALL OF YOUU:D  
**--**what did you guys think about that new teen titans epidsode? doode that one brotherhood of evil thingsare REALLY starting to annoy me..i mean, weren't they sucked into a black hole? anyways..they just annoy me cohz they're so ugly and retarded. >:O haha ooh was it just me or did it look like starfire was a little shorter than usual? or maybe robin is finally growing taller than her..? just saying..just saying.. 

okay..next chapter..dun dun dunn..what's gonna happen between BB&Raven? Starfire and Robin and Babs and Speedy? Cyborg and Bee? and why is Babs going to Robin's room? you'll find out next chapter or so.. till then! xoxo

**--swt kisses x**


	8. Car Trip, Black Roses,&Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: I own the plot. That's all.

* * *

Chapter 7:Car Trip, Black Roses, and Misunderstandings

Speedy sat in the car, waiting patiently for Starfire to say her goodbyes.

'Now remember Speedster, this is just a car trip with another hot chick you're gonna win over. Make this go smoothly and she'll fall for you just like that.' Speedy checked his hair in the mirror and smiled. 'Perfect, you look just as fine as usual.'

_She sat in, blew a kiss to everyone, smiled her dazzling smile, and waved good-bye. Speedy started the TE-car and drove them both down toward the sunset. _

"Thank you friend Speedy, for taking your time to drive me to the eastern hemisphere. I am very grateful." Starfire said as they started driving down the road.

"Ahh," Speedy replied, "It's no big, we're really happy that you were able to down to help us out. That guy was like, seriously bad. Hopefully, we'll be able to take him down with you helping us."

Starfire smiled at him and he couldn't help but return the favor.

* * *

At Titans Tower.. . 

They all stood watching the car drive down the road. Cyborg's arm started to make staticky noises and then Bee's face appeared on his small screen.

"Hey Sparky," Bee called out. Cyborg blushed and looked at the suspicious glances his teammates were giving him.

He muttered, "I gotta take this," before he dashed into the tower. Beast Boy and Robin started snickering but Raven glared at them to shut them up. Robin cleared his throat and went inside the tower leaving the two alone. Beast Boy smiled a hesitant smile and Raven gave him a face of grimace. She teleported herself to her room and left him alone. Beast Boy smiled knowing that his plan can still be put into action.

* * *

"Anyways, what was that Cy?" Bee asked when Cyborg entered the tower. 

"Nothing, it's just, I didn't want them to listen in on a private conversation." He replied.

"Why not? It's not like you like me or anything…right?"

"This isn't why you called me right? I mean, we got better and other things to discuss right?"

"What the hell Cyborg? If you don't like me Sparky, you could've just said that instead of saying crap."

"Who said I didn't like you?"

"Well you seemed to make it pretty clear to me."

"Well what if I liked you but I was afraid that you didn't like me back."

"PUH-LEEEZ. Why would a playa like you be scared of getting liked back?"

"Well this playa is different now. I want to be in a real relationship."

"This is sooo funny. What? You think that I'm easier to get into bed with you or something?"

"BEE I'M SERIOUS! Dang, why don't you understand that?"

"Well WHAT IF I'M SCARED OF A RELATIONSHIP!"

"WELL YOU'LL BE WITH ME SO WHY WOULD YOU BE SCARED?"

"I DON'T KNOW. I DON'T WANT TO GET HURT CY!"

"I WOULDN'T HURT YOU BEE! TRUST ME ON THAT! CAN'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD THAT I LIKE YOU!"

"CAN YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR MECHANICAL HEAD THAT I'VE BEEN LIKING YOU!"

"WELL I GUESS WE'RE GOING OUT NOW AREN'T WE?"  
"OH I'M PRETTY SURE WE ARE. LATER BOYFRIEND." Cyborg and Bumblebee turned off their screens and then stomped away. They both stopped at the same time, slapping their foreheads realizing, as of now, that they were officially a couple.

"Well, that's not how I pictured it would happen." They both said to themselves and went to whatever they were going to do that day.

* * *

Beast Boy was quiet for a really long time and Raven started to wonder what he was doing. 

'Wait, what am I doing? I'm supposed to be mad at him.' She thought to herself. Raven started to wonder why she was mad at him again but brushed it off. After a few minutes, a piece of paper slid under her door. She used her powers to pick it up and held it in her hands. She hesitated, deciding if she should open it or not. Figuring it was from Beast Boy, she probably expected a small goofy face, or a picture of him trying to be funny. But when she opened it, she found a small picture of a black rose bud. She went out her door and saw another piece of paper a few feet ahead of her. She opened it she saw the same black rose bud, but in a bouquet of pink, white, yellow, red, blue, and purple roses.

She started walking toward the path where she found the piece of paper and soon found another one. It was a picture of a hand picking up the black rose bud, then it being thrown onto the ground. She kept walking and soon found another piece of paper at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the roof. It was the same picture as the other one except that the hand held on to black rose bud while the bouquet was being thrown onto the ground.

She walked up the stairs and took the envelop off the door. She opened it and saw that it was a beautiful sketch of a black rose bud that had bloomed. She opened the card and it read:

_You can't but help to wonder what a black rose bud will look like when it shall blossom, what secrets it holds…put it in a bouquet of colorful roses and many will pick it out and ignore it. But pick it out with such care ness, watch it blossom, and you'll realize that you've picked out a rose like no other, one in which unveils its beauty that you can only find once in a lifetime. _

_I'm sorry Rae, please forgive me? I love you too much to ever upset or hurt you…_

_Beast Boy_

She had tears in her eyes as she re-read the card, over and over. (Over time, she had learned how to control her powers…and is working on anger right now. :D) She opened the door and gasped. Beast Boy was standing in the middle of the roof with a bouquet with black roses with a small tint of blue in them and around him was blue and black rose petals spread out everywhere. There was a table near the edge of the roof and this whole scene was breath-taking to Raven. She looked over to Beast Boy, and then ran over to him, giving him the biggest hug she's ever given him.  
"I'm sorry for upsetting you Rae," he whispered.

"No, no, I'm sorry for being mad at you. It's just, when you said that, it brought back bad memories for me, and it just.."

"I know, I'm sorry for hurting you. But no matter what, you're the most beautiful person that I've seen."  
"Thank you Beast Boy, I love you .. ."

"I love you too Rae, no matter what." She looked up and smiled at him. She leaned up and gave him a kiss and he smiled back when they broke apart. He gave her the bouquet of roses and she loved them immediately. He led her over to the table to where they would eat, overlooking the view of the ocean. They simply enjoyed this night, enjoyed being in each other's presence…enjoyed loving each other.. .

* * *

In the Car.. 

It was getting dark and traffic was bad. Speedy groaned in frustration and Starfire was looking up at the sky (fromthe window).

"How are we to get over to the eastern hemisphere if the roads are too crowded?" Starfire asked.

"We'll get there how I came here. We're going to like, 'hover' the ocean. Does that sound okay Starfire?" he asked.

"It sounds wonderful friend!" she smiled and soonshe and Speedywere over the ocean on their way to Steel City.

Speedy put the car on autopilot then went to the backseat to get something.

Starfire gasped. "Friend speedy!" she called.

"Yeah Starfire? What's wrong?" he answered.

"The car! It is driving by itself! I have seen friend Cyborg let go of the wheel of steering before but I have never seen him get out of his seat!"

Speedy chuckled as he got what he wanted and got back to the drivers seat.

"I put it on 'autopilot' Starfire. That means, I put it on a function where you tell where the car should navigate and it'll go to exactly where you tell it to. Cyborg built it for us when he was at our tower."

"Oh how fascinating!"

"Sure, let's go with that. Want a chip?"

Speedy held out a bag of potato chips. "They're goood."

Starfire giggled at his offering.

"Robin has given me one before and they were quite enjoyable," she said as she took one out of the bag. "This is one of the very few foods friends Cyborg and Beast Boy share in fact; Robin and friend Raven just tell me that they are what you call 'idiots'." (A/n: chips arent necessarily meat and tofu so they could share those right? besides, chips are good :)

Speedy laughed at her small story and she gave him one of those heart-melting smiles.

'Damn, she's so hot.' he thought.

"So, friend Speedy, do you have a girlfriend?" Starfire asked.

"Nah, I don't have time for all of that. I can't anyone interfere with saving peoples' lives."

"Oh friend Speedy, you are just like Robin. Putting your work before yourself. I hope that you shall find someone who will help you realize that it is alright to take some time off your work."

"Thanks Starfire." They both drove in silence before Speedy spoke up.

"Well Starfire, welcome to Titans East Tower."

Starfire squealed in excitement. "Let us hurry and greet our friends Speedy!" She grabbed her pink backpack and flew towards the entrance.

'Well, things seem to be going well. I'm guessing byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy the third week, she'll fall in love with me. Besides, who couldn't?' Speedy thought smirking while he grabbed her suitcases from the trunk and headed towards the entrance.

* * *

Back to Titans Tower.. . 

'Man, one month. She's only been gone a few hours and I miss her a lot.' Robin thought to himself while walking to his room. He opened the door and found someone sitting there. He quickly went into a fighting stance but then realized who it was.

"Oh. Whew, hey Babs, what brings you here?" Robin sighed as he closed the door. Barbara was sitting against his headboard on top of his bed in just black shorts and a long pink t-shirt.

"Richard, I think we should talk."

"Okay…?"

"Why are you even with that alien? If she was a human, I would have understood. But an alien! Richard, I can tell she's up to no good." Barbara crossed her arms and waited for an answer.

"Babs, are you jealous?"

"NO. I'M TRYING TO WATCH OUT FOR YOU. I care for you Rich. A lot. Like, you don't even know. And I just don't trust her."

"I know you care for me Babs, and I care for you too," Robin walked over and sat next to her on his bed continuing, "but sometimes, you got to let some people handle stuff ontheir own." His words stung Barbara, but then she felt some anger well up inside of her because he was being stupid (in her case).

"Richard, I think you misunderstood, I said I care for you, a lot. Like you don't even know. So doesn't that ring a bell to you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so does that mean you feel the same way about me?" Babs looked at him and then glanced away quickly, trying to look 'innocent'.

"Of course I do,you're family; my big sister. Just don't worry, Starfire and I are in love and nothing's going to change that. So no, I didn't misunderstand. Anyways Babs, I'm gonna go take a shower now so, I'll see you in the morning. Thanks for being that caring big sister you've always have been." Robin went to his bathroom and Barbara just sat there; shocked. But her shock was replaced by anger and she soon left his room.

'Great, the alien slut rubbed her stupid-ness offon him. Whatever, I still have a month to go…besides, what's just one misunderstanding? No big. He's gonna love me. I'll make him.'

* * *

omg you guys i'm so sorrie for updating like..not that earliee.. i mean, my computer was being retarded..so i'm at my cousin's house.. ANYWAYS...anyone see that new Teen Titans episode? omg i found it hilarious. like, with that Control Freak's i-m buddies...and how they were like..'Robin and Starfire4ever' hahaha and how Control Freak was like (when he was introducing each of them), 'And Starfire...something something..she's too good for Robin, he'll never appreciate her.' and mas y menos agreeing..hahaha speedy getting all mad about him being called Robin..ahaha good laughs..anyways..writers block... / anyone have ideas what my next chapter should be about? i'd love to hear from you : 

before i go, i just wanna say that I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS ARE WHAT MAKE ME WANT TO KEEP ON WRITING THIS STORY! WHOOO I LOVE YOU PEOPLE:D

**--swt kisses x**

**ps.**if you guys didn't understand something, i'd be happy to explain it to you..other than that..if (some of) the chapter doesnt make sense..i'm sorrie but i've been soo tired lately and things have been really overwhelming :P Oh yeah, with that poem/quote/part with the bb/rae part, i made that up..and i know it sounds weird..so please, deal with it..i'm only used to writing stuff..not involving roses..just saying..


	9. Sortof, kindof like home

Disclaimer: Okay, I DON'T own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter 8: Sort-of, kind-of like home

"FRIENDS!" Starfire exclaimed as she burst through the front doors of the main room of Titans East Tower. "It is I, Starfire! I have arrived to assist you defeat your evil villain!"

She opened her eyes and blinked in confusion. The room was dark and empty. She turned to Speedy just as he came in the room struggling with all her luggage.

"Friend Speedy, where is everybody? The room is empty."

Speedy dropped the luggage and went to the kitchen to drink some water. Starfire followed soon after.

"Well, Starfire, over at Titans Tower, we left around 5:30 pm, which would be around 8:30 pm here. Since it took us like, 3 hours, over at Titans Tower, it'd be, 8:45 pm over there, while right now, it's around 11:45 pm. So basically, everyone in the tower is asleep because it's kind of late. Get it?"

Starfire nodded slowly and then asked,

"Well thank you friend Speedy, for that informative lesson. But for right now would it be alright to show me to my room so I can receive some rest? Only to try and adjust to the time differences in the eastern hemisphere."

"Sure, let me just grab you bags." He hesitantly picked them up and led her to her room.

* * *

After the long walk to Starfire's room, Speedy finally dropped all her stuff and laid down on the floor. He was being too stubborn when he declined all of Starfire's offering to help him with her stuff. He wanted to show her that he could handle anything but all it reminded her was of Robin. 

**A few minutes ago…**

"Friend Speedy, you are struggling. Please, let me assist you in carrying my things to the room I shall be staying at."

"No Starfire," said a strained voice from behind her luggage. "Let me do this on my own. I am a man after all and it's only right for you to just sit back and relax."

Starfire was confused by this. She didn't know whether or not to stop and sit down on the floor, or to keep on walking. She mentally shrugged and just kept walking.

"Whatever you say friend Speedy, you are just as stubborn as Robin." she giggled and then stopped when she saw a door marked, "Starfire".

**--**Starfire then walked in and gasped at the sight.

"MY ROOM!" she exclaimed, "IS SO BEAUTIFUL! THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME STAY IN SUCH A ROOM SO CUTE!" the room was filled with pink, white, and purple. Just how Mas y Menos made it to be.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad you like it Starfire. Anyways, get some rest. We start training tomorrow." Speedy said as he was getting up.

"Oh thank you friend Speedy!" She jumped on the bed and laid down.

"Good night Starfire." Speedy left her room, shut the door and headed towards his own.

* * *

Once the door was shut, Starfire immediately took out her hand-held communicator. 

Robin just got out of the shower and got dressed for bed. He had a long day and he wanted to get some rest. He laid down and was about to fall asleep when he heard his communicator go off. He quickly put on his mask and opened it.

"Report," Robin answered. Starfire's face appeared on the screen.

"Oh Robin, is that any way to say hello?"

"Yes."

"My my, what has gotten into you my dear Robin? Do you not miss me now that I am safe and have arrived?"  
"Yes, of course I miss you, but it seems like forever since you left."

"Anyways, I shall leave you to your slumber. I will call you when you are not so grumpy." Starfire turned it off and Robin sighed and closed the communicator. He then opened it again and saw a smiling Starfire.

"Just kidding Robin," she winked and grinned. "Sweet dreams and I will call you before my training starts. I love you." Robin smiled lazily and nodded.

"Okay, good night Star, I love you too." The screen went blank and the two went to bed, thinking about each other before dozing off.

* * *

It was five am. in the morning and Starfire woke up to the dim light hitting on her face. 

"Oh joyous! the sun is in rise now!" She jumped out of bed, got changed, and ventured off to the roof.

* * *

Speedy heard the door slam to the roof. He sat up and decided to see who it was. He got ready just in case it was Starfire. He went up the stairs and opened the roof. He saw Starfire, but with someone else. He was sitting next to Starfire, rather closely, and he saw the two smiling. He had jet black hair and he was taller than Starfire. He shut the door quietly and stood there watching them.

* * *

When Starfire got to the roof, she figured she'd be alone. She saw someone stretching out and watching the sunrise when she reached the roof and immediately thought it was Robin. 

"Robin?" she called out. The figure turned around and smiled.

"Sorry Starfire, it's just me, Aqualad." She sat down and he returned to his previous actions.

"So Starfire, like the tower so far?" he asked after a short silence.

"Of course friend Aqualad! I am very grateful for being able to assist you in battle!" she replied.

"Well I'm glad." he smiled before continuing, "so, what are you doing up this early? I must be the only one on this whole team who is awake by now." He took a seat by Starfire since he was done stretching.

"Oh friend Aqualad, I, too, awake this early in the morning. I enjoy watching the rise of the sun."

"Yeah, it's cool. Well anyways, I'll see you at breakfast alright? I need to warm-up for training today. I'll see you later okay?" he smiled and she smiled back.

"Alright friend Aqualad, it was nice conversing with you! Have fun with the doings of the warming up!" He waved and jumped off the roof of the tower. He dove into the ocean to do whatever he had to do.

* * *

Once Speedy saw Aqualad leave,he slammed the door and pretended like he just arrived. 

"Good Morning friend Speedy! You too awaken in the morning at this time of day?" Speedy faked yawned.

"Nah Starfire, it's just that I thought about you might've been hurt since I heard a door slam earlier." 'Hah, good one Speedster.' he thought to himself.

"Oh, thank you for your concern, but I assure you that I am very much safe. Well, since you are already on the roof, would you like to accompany me to watching the rise of the sun?"

"Oh, sure Starfire. That'd be cool. Thanks." Speedy sat down next to Starfire, closer than Aqualad was sitting, and she didn't take notice. She was too busy watching the colors that reflected over the ocean the sunrise had made.

"So, Starfire," Speedy asked after a long silence. "Why do you like watching sunrises?"

"Well, honestly, I do not know. It cannot be described. But I think, that I have enjoyed the rises of the sun more than ever before because Robin has always accompanied me watching them. It is a time where we can talk about anything and not get interrupted by friend Beast Boy."

"Oh, that's cool."

After a while, the sun has finally rised, and Speedy and Starfire were talking about the training that would take place that afternoon. Soon, they heard yelling inside the tower. They decided to go check what was going on.

* * *

Speedy and Starfire walked through the main room doors and saw Bumblebee yelling at Aqualad while he was laughing, a blushing Cyborg was on the screen, and Mas y Menos were on the kitchen counter, eating breakfast burritos, watching the whole scene take place. 

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" Speedy yelled.

"Yes friends, what is the matter? Why is there chaos here?" Starfire asked.

"Bee…Cyborg…boyfriend…HAHAHAHAH!" Aqualad said between laughs.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH. THERE'S NOTHING FUNNY ABOUT IT! YOU BETTER BE HAPPY THAT I'M NOT OVER THERE BEATING YOU ASS RIGHT NOW. YA KNOW WHAT, THAT SOUNDS APPROPRIATE TO DO NOW. GET YO-"

"Hey hey Bee, it's alright. I'm cool with him knowing. In fact, I didn't think we'd keep it a secret." Cyborg said on the screen. Starfire's eyes widened at the whole situation.

"OH CONGRATULATIONS FRIENDS CYBORG AND BUMBLEBEE! I am very happy for you two!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Um, thanks." They both said. Mas y Menos started to drool when they saw Starfire. Aqualad and Speedy tried to stifle in their laughter at the new couple. Bumblebee took out her lasers and both zapped their butts to shut them up. She smirked at and said to Cyborg,

"I'll call you later Sparky. I gotta handle my team."

"Okay, talk to ya later-HEY! It was my-" Bee turned off the screen before she could hear whatever Cyborg said. Then she faced her team. Speedy and Aqualad were rubbing their butts (ya know, since Bee zapped them and all..), Mas y Menos were staring/drooling at Starfire, and Starfire looked lost.

"Alright y'all." Bee announced. "Let's get to training. We can eat afterwards. NOW MOVE." Everyone immediately sped out of the room and went outside. Bee smirked and said to herself,

"Now that's more like it."

* * *

Starfire didn't know what was going on, but when she heard Bumblebee yell, she somehow knew what to do. She waited outside next to Speedy and Aqualad, and getting stared down by Mas y Menos. She blushed and waited. 

'Oh joyous,' she thought to herself. 'Another training. I wonder what Robin and the others are doing around this time.' She looked around and noticed Bumblebee had come out, only to argue with Speedy and Aqualad about who should go first.

She thought to herself, 'this is sort-of, kind-of like home.' She smiled and went to try and fix the disagreements between the others.

* * *

Okay sorrie for the long update you guys..my computer's being like super stoopid and i've been really busy..but thaks for always reviewing you guys! 

**xoxo**

**--swt kisses x**


	10. Phone Call

Disclaimer: look at the previous chapters..i think you get the point yeah?

* * *

Chapter 9: Phone Call

The first week for Starfire's stay at Titans East Tower went by fast. Training everyday, pizza after training, phone calls with Robin, Mas y Meno's attempts to be with Starfire 24/7, Speedy combing his hair, Aqualad trying to get Mas y Menos to leave their guest alone, Bee talking with Cyborg, everything seemed to make Starfire more comfortable around her temporary team mates and she got used to everything fast.

* * *

Titans Tower seemed to be lonely since Starfire was gone. Nothing has happened except a few bank robberies but that really wasn't anything. Beast Boy and Raven would hang out more often, Cyborg would be talking to Bee on his phone/arm thing, and Barbara would talk to her friends on her cell phone while Robin would be in front of his computer, trying to keep his thoughts off Starfire until she called. Of course, even with Barbara there, the tower still felt empty; there was no happy energy in the room that Starfire would always bring. They just weren't used to not having Starfire in the room.

* * *

It was Sunday morning and the Titans East decided that they needed a break from training. They all sat around and watched TV. Mas y Menos were on the floor, and then Speedy sat next to Starfire, who sat next to Bee, who sat next to Aqualad. They all jumped when Cyborg's face suddenly appeared.

"GOOD MORNIN' BEE!" he yelled. She smiled and said a 'Wassup Sparky.' He smiled his biggest smile and then his face was replaced with Beast Boy's.

"You little grass stain!" they heard from the other side of the screen.

"Hey you guys," Beast Boy answered.

"Hi Beast Boy," they said in unison, except for Mas y Menos, who said 'hola'.

"Friend Beast Boy! How is everyone at the tower over there?" Starfire asked.

"It's been so boring! I was thinking that we should like, go over there and start a partayy! What do you say Bee?"

"Uh, no. I wish, but no." Bumblebee replied. Soon, Beast Boy was surrounded by a black light was put on the couch by Raven.

"Rae! What'd you do that for?" he asked.

"We can't see Starfire. And lover boy over here isn't very patient." she said.

Speedy knew that Robin was going to see Starfire once they adjusted the screen so he decided to take action, just to piss him off. He scooted in closer to Starfire and put an arm around her whispering, "I'm so happy that you decided to help us Starfire, there's no possible way we can thank you." He then pulled her into a hug and kind-of made it a long one.

Barbara, too, had this same notion to want to piss Starfire off and took Robin's hand and measured with hers.

"Robin, look at how funny this is. Your hand is bigger than mine and I'm like, older than you." She gave a fake laugh and looked at the screen. It was now adjusted so you could see the whole team on both sides.

It was as if Barbara and Speedy planned the whole thing because when Robin and Starfire saw each other, they gave each other a hesitant smile but jealousy welled up in their eyes. Barbara took note of this and then laced her fingers with Robin's and laughed. Robin saw how Speedy was hugging Starfire and didn't see her struggling so he went along with Barbara. Starfire saw Robin and Barbara 'holding hands' so she returned the hug to Speedy. Speedy smirked and got up, saying something about going to fix his hair. Barbara left too, patting Robin's head and going to her room to make a phone call. Robin and Starfire avoided each other's eyes until Starfire got up to go on the roof. She kept thinking to herself, 'Does he still love me? If he does, what were they doing holding hands? Maybe Robin had moved on and gone to love another...'

Robin sat there, not listening to the others talk and laugh to each other. His head filled with thoughts like, 'What was with Speedy and Star hugging? Does she still love me? It's only been a week and Speedy and she seem to be comfortable with each other. Man, maybe she doesn't love me anymore.'

* * *

Barbara went into her room and locked the door. She picked up her cell phone and dialed a number she took from the Tower's phonebook. She listened to it ring until she heard a voice.

* * *

Speedy was complimenting himself in his head and was going to his room when he heard the phone rang in the kitchen. He shrugged and ran to go get it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi, is this Speedy?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"This is Barbara Gordon. I'm a friend of Robin and I'm currently hanging out with the Titans down here. Anyways, I'm that redhead that you met when you stayed over to pick up Starfire."

"Oh yeah, I remember you. You were that cute chick that always made Starfire jealous."

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, you like Starfire right?"

"Yeah, she's hot. And you like Robin right?"

"Yeah.Anyways, I've been thinking…since you like Starfire, and I like Robin, we should do something about that. I mean, it is perfect timing…"

"Keep talking…"

"Well, what if I had an idea of us partnering up and getting what we both want?"

* * *

mm-kay short chapter I know. so sorrie… busy lately. Anyways…what's Barbara planning? And what's gonna happen with Robin and Starfire once the plan is revealed? You'll find out next chapter.

**xoxo**

**--swt kisses x**


	11. Phone Call pt 2

Disclaimer: and...All disclaimers apply from now on. I'm tired of saying that I DON'T own Teen Titans and just only the plot so from here on, all disclaimers apply : I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS. Have a nice day.

* * *

Chapter 10: Phone Call pt. 2

RECAP:

"_Yeah. Anyways, I've been thinking…since you like Starfire, and I like Robin, we should do something about that. I mean, it is perfect timing…"_

"_Keep talking…"_

"_Well, what if I had an idea of us partnering up and getting what we both want?"

* * *

_

"So what's the idea?" Speedy asked he held the phone with his shoulder trying to fix his hair.

"Well," Barbara answered, "Since practically, you need Starfire for only three more weeks, why not like, use this time to 'help' her get Robin of her mind and make her fall in love with you instead. I mean, YOU are better looking than him."

Speedy perked up when he heard that he was better looking than Robin.

"Sure," he chirped. "I know I am better looking than Robin and Starfire would be better off happy with me. So what are you gonna do with Robin?"

Barbara thought about it for a minute before she answered. "I'm just gonna figure something out."

"Whatever, so when do we start the plan?"

"Right when we hang up."

"Okay, so are you doing anything tonight? I mean I'm free and-"

"We start right when we hang-up. Which would be now." The phone like clicked off and Speedy shrugged. He put the phone back to its receiver and left to go to his room. When he passed Starfire's room, he stopped and went in front of her door. He thought about it before knocking. Then he just knocked. He waited until he heard a muffled, 'come in.' he opened her door and found her talking to Robin on her communicator.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked. Starfire stopped talking and shook her head.

"No friend Speedy, Robin and I were just about to say our goodbyes after our conversation of clearing up some things." She looked at the screen before saying, "Robin, I must go now, maybe something has come up? I love you and I shall talk to you later."

"I love you too and sweet dreams Star." Robin said. The communicator shut off and Starfire put it on her nightstand.

"So friend Speedy, what can I do for you?" Starfire asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to say goodnight to the prettiest girl I've ever met." Speedy said as he leaned onto her doorframe. Starfire giggled.

"Well thank you Speedy, but I must get some sleep now. Thank you for wanting to give me a good night and I shall see you in the morning." She yawned and smiled. Speedy gave a little wave and was about to leave before he grinned to himself and walked up to Starfire giving her a hug from behind. He shut the door thinking he left her dumbfounded. He was wrong. After he left, Starfire thought about what just happened, shivered in a disgusted way, and went to take a shower, which ended up turning into3 showers.

* * *

Robin turned off his communicator and threw it onto the ground. The screen cracked but he decided to get it fixed later. He sat on his bed feeling the jealousy rise up in him. 'Speedy shouldn't even be allowed into her room that late. Ugh if I was there, I'd make sure I'd-' Robin's thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock onto his door.

"Robin?" the voice said.

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"I just wanted to talk. It's me Babs. Anything on your mind?"

"Yeah, I want to be alone. GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE."

"Geez, who pissed in your cereal this morning?" Barbara left Robin alone.

* * *

Barbara entered the kitchen and saw Beast Boy talking to Cyborg.

"Hey you guys," Barbara said.

"Hey Barbara" they both said.

"I have a question."

"Alright, shoot," Cyborg said.

"What's with Robin? I mean, he's being all solitude-ish and it's really stupid." She asked.

"Oh, that's easy. We call it his, Slade Obsession Mood which is abbreviated to S.O.M."" Beast Boy said. "you see, Slade is this super bad dude and Robin was so obsessed with him that he tried to dress up as a bad dude called 'Red X' just to get answers and Slade still found out and when he's alone and super grumpy we just call it that."

"Okay, so what happened to Slade?" Babs asked.

"Don't know, don't care."

"Yeah, well what's up Barbara? Robin in his S.O.M.?" Cyborg asked.

"ehh, i was just wondering. It's probably nothing. Anyways, I'll talk to you guys later. Thanks for the help." She left the room and the two guys shrugged. She went to her room and decided to come up with a new plan.

'Well, Robin's being an ass so I got to find a way to get his attention.' she paused for a second and then an idea hit her. 'I've got to find Slade.' She smiled to herself and looked for her old costume.

* * *

SO i know this is a HELLUH short chapter..but immuh post another one later..like soon..prolie sooner than you think ;) oh yeah, i'm totally sorrie for posting up like a week or two weeks later than i should have..sorrie sorrie...well till next chapter!

**xoxo**

**--swt kisses x**


	12. Meetings and a New Plan

Chapter 11: Meetings and a New Plan

Barbara had her old Batgirl suit on as she crept out of her window of Titans Tower. When she reached the outside, she stole one of Robin's motorcycles and sped off into the city. She had hacked into the Titans Computer and found where Slade's last location was. She punched the coordinates in Robin's motorcycle and it immediately took her in front of a warehouse downtown near a deserted dock. She went inside and was soon attacked and pinned to the ground. She kicked up but it seemed like what was holding her down doubled. She got punched in the stomach and was dragged along to wherever the things that were taking her.

"Droids, leave her be. I would like to see who our guest is." said an eerily calm voice. He saw a glimpse of red hair.

"My, have I gotten hold of dear Starfire? Wow, without your little Robin you have become quite vulnerable and worthless. But nevertheless, still pretty as you are now." said the voice. Barbara looked up.

"As much as I wish it were Starfire in my position, it's not. I've come here to ask for a favor. One in you might like to look into. And she's not THAT pretty. More like butt ugly." Barbara said.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Batgirl. Or I was. I go by Barbara Gordon now."

"Ah yes, Batgirl. I heard a couple of stories about you some time before."

"Well Slade, this Bat is retired now. And the only reason I am here is to ask for your help. Right now, Starfire and Robin are together, and I don't like them together. So right now, as you probably know, Starfire is helping out the Titans East preparing for battle with some mysterious villain and Robin won't stop thinking about her. So I called Speedy and he said he would help me break up Robin and Starfire by like, making Starfire fall in love with him while I do the same to Robin."

"And as much I would like to ruin Robin's life, what do I have to do? I have my own plan of becoming happy and it involves me finishing the Teen Titans."

"But wouldn't it be better to make them suffer?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean," Barbara Gordon paused before continuing, "is that we could make them suffer by splitting up the teams. They would not have a reason to use their powers and it'd be the perfect time to strike. Get your own town or even the world. Something like that."

"And when can I strike?"

"When I give the signal. But first, let's try to lead them on to the idea of you getting destroyed and then we hurt Starfire."

"You really have a grudge on Starfire don't you Miss Gordon?"

"She took Robin away, and he's supposed to be mine. So are you in or not?"

"Yeah I'm in."

"Good. Now this is my plan and I'm calling the shots here. Try and stop me, I fight better than anyone you know and I know how to kill."

"Miss Gordon, you do not realize that right now, I'm tired of the Teen Titans. And if I have to let some else take charge just to destroy them, then I will. But just to let you know, I have no mercy for anyone and if this plan fails, well let's just say that I DON'T like to lose."  
"Whatever. Now help me learn how to block my mind. That Raven girl can easily go into my mind."

So as Barbara and Slade discussed and trained for the next step in their plan, the sun was rising and everyone in Titans Tower was going to be awake soon.

* * *

A few hours later..

"Alright, so your uniform is all messed up, your make-up makes it look like you've been in a real battle and everything is in place Miss Gordon?" Slade asked before letting Barbara go.

"Yes. Oh and to make everything seem more convincing, do you have a mask? Or one that you can let me use?" She said as she checked herself once more.

"Way ahead of you. Now I've gotten fake blood on it but once it's been scanned it'll mess up anything that involves technology and/or Cyborg's arm." Slade handed her an extra mask he had, which was dripping in fake blood.

"Great thanks. So I'll keep in touch and you have fun with your little vacation now Slade."

"Keep in contact Miss Gordon." From there, Slade disappeared into the shadows and Barbara went outside to go to Titans Tower.

* * *

Later that morning..

"Good morning team," Robin replied as he came through the doors.

"Yup," Raven replied.

"Wassup dawg," Cyborg answered.  
"Ehh," Beast Boy said. He was still half asleep. The four Titans ate their breakfast and went to do whatever they wanted to. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing their games, arguing who was better, Raven sat down and read a book, and Robin worked on the computer. Everything seemed normal until the main room doors opened. There stood Barbara, so-called 'injured' and 'hurt', looking as if she would collapse any minute, with a mask in her hand. Robin and Raven immediately ran over to her and lifted her to the couch. She looked like she was in critical condition (A/n: and that's the wonders of make-up lol). Beast Boy and Cyborg just stared and Raven went to get a wash cloth.

Robin knelt down to her and asked, "Babs, what happened? Who did this to you? When?" Barbara hesitated before talking. She wanted to make them buy the act even more. When she finally decided to talk, she made her voice just barely above a whisper.

"I…I ki-killed him. F-fo-or y-you-ou."

Everything went dead silent. It was only minutes later when Robin spoke up.

"What did you say."

"I…I ki-" and Barbara 'fainted' onto the ground. Slade's mask rolled out of her hand and Robin took a hold of it. Cyborg picked up Barbara and Raven and Beast Boy led him to the medical wing of their tower. Robin stared at the mask. Anger, confusion, suspicion, tinge on happiness, and a little bit of jealousy welled up in him. (A/n: not a good combo /) He was in doubt and denial until he saw the 'blood' all over his palm. (A/n: I know eww, I'm sorrie but please go along with it.) He went to the lab and put it into the scanner. Soon sparks flew everywhere and the scanner started to fry up. Robin took the mask out cautiously and put it into a replacement scanner. Its actions did the same as the other one.

"Shit!" Robin yelled as he took the mask out. Robin was stressed-out. He always thought that he would be the one who would kill Slade. Not anyone else. He decided to put the mask in a glass container and investigate it later. He locked it up and went to go check on Barbara.

* * *

Titans East…

The Titans East decided to go and get pizza for lunch after their training. They got ready and they all decided to walk and get the crisp fall air just before winter began. Bee and Starfire linked arms behind the two guys that were shoving each other. Mas y Menos sped ahead to order the pizza.

"Look how stupid those two look girl," Bee whispered to Starfire. Then the two girls burst out laughing when they both somehow ended up in the mud puddle next to the road. The two boys had a look of embarrassment on their faces. Aqualad got water from a water hydrant and rinsed himself off. Speedy saw and jumped to his feet.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!" he yelled. Aqualad looked and then grinned mischievously. He blasted the water at Speedy and Speedy flew a few feet back. The girls high-fived Aqualad and started laughing again. All of a sudden Speedy was next to Starfire and put his arm around her.

"Hey Starfire," he said. She tried to get out of his arm but she didn't want to seem rude so she just stiffened her shoulder.

"Hello friend Speedy, how are you?" she replied.

"I'm good. I'm good." He kept his arm around her the whole walk to the pizza place and several people were whistling at the two. Speedy just winked at all of them and pulled Starfire even closer. People thought that THEY were going out instead of knowing that Robin and Starfire were the ones going out. The four of them met up with Mas y Menos at a booth and once they sat, everyone's communicator went off. Speedy and Bee took out theirs and held it up to their faces. All of a sudden holograms popped up and Aqualad immediately took his out. On Bee's communicator popped out Cyborg, on Speedy's it was Raven, and on Aqualad's it was Beast Boy. Starrfire looked onto Speedy, since his arm was still tightly around her shoulders and Mas y Menos looked with Aqualad. They were all giving updates on what just happened.

* * *

Cyborg and Bee..

"Hey Sparky, what's up? Nice new feature on the communicator."

"Thanks but, damn Bee, things are really weird here."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Well, everything's all quiet down here and then all of a sudden, this guy Slade, gets killed by Barbara."

"What!"

"Yeah I know."

* * *

Beast Boy, Aqualad, and Mas y Menos..

"So dude, then Barbara comes in all injured and tells us she just killed Slade, that bad guy, and Robin has the mask right now."

"Que?" Mas y Menos asked in unison.

"That's way weird. Do you guys know what happened?" Aqualad asked.

"Not entirely."

* * *

Raven, Starfire, and Speedy..

"Friend Raven, is everything alright?"

"I don't know Star. Robin is in that Slade mode and Barbara's getting treated right now. I think Robin is in the room with Barbara though." Starfire became quiet.

Then Raven spoke,  
"But to tell you the truth, there's something wrong with this. I can't go into her head. Or at least, I can't go to the incident and her thoughts. And the cuts and bruises are fake I think. I just left them on there so Robin won't be as stressed out as he already is."

"Thank you Raven," Starfire said.

"Yeah. And also, she comes in with Slade's mask and says she killed him. Now doesn't that sound a little odd to you?"

"Well, I suppose so." Starfire said quietly. Raven shifted a little and Starfire and Speedy could see Robin in the background. He was sitting in a chair next to Barbara's bed and was holding her hand. He looked toward Raven when she started talking again. Starfire made no attention to it once she and Robin made eye contact. Starfire was suddenly sad and Speedy was just nodding. He saw Robin and Starfire make eye contact and took note of this. He thought it was the perfect time to pull her even closer than she already was. Raven lifted an eyebrow in suspicion. Raven sensed Starfire's sadness and said,

"Star, everything is going to be alright. You'll be home soon okay?" Starfire placed her eyes on Raven with worried eyes that also held hurt. She nodded and whispered something to Speedy. Speedy nodded and then looked to Raven.

"Hey Raven, we're going to go back to the tower. But we'll call as soon as we get there alright?"

"Sure. Bye. Be safe." Speedy put his communicator back into his pocket and he and Stafire stood up. They told everyone that they were headed back home and Bee told him that they would catch up later. They left the place and started walking.

* * *

Hospital Wing of Titans Tower..

Robin heard Raven take out her communicator once she left the room. He pulled a chair next and started talking.

"Hey Babs, don't know if you can hear me but, I hope you're doing alright big sis. When you wake up, we'll get this figured out." Robin took her hand and continued, "I'm sorry for yelling at you Babs, it's just been hard lately. And-" he stopped and looked towards Raven once he heard her talking. He saw Starfire. Under Speedy's arm. He made eye contact with her (well behind the mask) and he saw the look on her face. She was hurt. But he didn't know why because all he could think about now was how Speedy pulled her closer to him. He saw them leave with Starfire leaning close to Speedy. Raven shut the communicator off and turned around. She looked at Robin and left. Robin looked down and let go of Barbara's hand. He looked at her for a second and then left to go to the kitchen.

Once Robin left and shut the door, Barbara opened her eyes and grinned.

'This is turning out to go so perfectly. Never knew Robin's stupid-ness would be helpful. I mean, if he wasn't so caught up in Starfire and me killing Slade, then he would've realized that I'm not really injured and that these cuts are just those Halloween things. But, now, Robin will fall for me soon since he's so confused and all.' She grinned and then decided to go to the kitchen. She had a feeling that she would make Starfire jealous.

* * *

Once they were outside the restaurant Starfire started to cry onto Speedy's shoulder.

"Speedy, what is going on? My friends are now becoming confused and tired and Robin is becoming isolated again and now I am worried if he still loves me. He did not smile or wave or seem to care about my presence on the communicator. He has probably loved Barbara more now and now I am just so hurt and worried." She sobbed. Speedy just started to brush her hair as they kept walking. He kept trying to tell her it was okay and that she shouldn't worry about it. They finally reached Titans East Tower and went inside. He sat her down on the couch and grabbed a tissue for her. Soon Bee, Aqualad, and Mas y Menos came in. Aqualad and Bee immediately went to Starfire while Mas y Menos went to go get her things that they thought would cheer her up (teddy bears, candy, etc.). She smiled through her tears at them and gave them a hug. She then turned to the nearest person and cried into their shoulder. It was Aqualad. He let her stay like that until she cried herself to sleep. He put her down on a pillow and put a blanket on her and went where everyone else was.

"Okay, so she cried herself to sleep. Now can someone please explain to me what happened?" Aqualad asked as he took a seat in the kitchen.

"Something about Robin and everyone else over there," Speedy replied.

"Okay, as leader as this team, I wanna bring up something that has been on my mind the past few days." Bee stated.

"What Cyborg?" Speedy said. He and Aqualad high-fived and laughed. She both punched them in the arm.

"NO! Something about Starfire."

"Si si, qué?" Mas y Menos said.

"What do you guys think of her being on our team? Like, permanently?" Mas y Menos started jumping up and down saying 'hooray' in Spanish. Speedy and Aqualad thought it'd be alright.

"But how can she be on our team when she's already on another one?" Aqualad asked.

"Well, right now, she's heartbroken and having problems with Robin. Plus, we could just ask her, not like, FORCE her…just suggest the idea to her ya know?"

"Yeah I'm cool with it Bee." Speedy said as he took a sip out of his soda.

"Alright, so it's like everyone's alright with it?" Everyone nodded and Bee smiled. "Well, I don't think we need to train anymore. We've been through enough today. We can just go wherever you guys want to go."

"I don't care." Speedy said.

"How about.." Aqualad started.

"A picnic? We never got that pizza for lunch so we can leave in an hour and still catch lunch." Bee finished.

"Cool, I'll go call in for pizza and then we could bring it to the park." Aqualad said as he went towards the phone.

"Alright, then it's settled. We go to the park and eat pizza there. Speedy go tell Starfire this. Maybe it'll cheer her up."

"Okay."

* * *

"Starfire, wake up, Starfire?" Speedy said as he gently shook her. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"What is going on Speedy?" she asked groggily while sitting up.

"You've been asleep for about an hour and in an hour we're going to go to the park. Wanna come? It'll be fun. Refresh your mind and we'll eat pizza. Come on, besides, if you want to talk to me or like, Raven or someone over there, you can. I won't stop you."

"Fine, fine Speedy. You make everything sound convincing." Starfire laid back down and put her arm over her eyes. Speedy chuckled.

"Alright Star, thanks."

So everyone left to go to the park an hour later and Bee and Starfire found a place under a tree to eat the pizza Mas y Menos picked up. Aqualad and Speedy brought the drinks and they all agreed that they were going to have a nice, relaxing, fun afternoon at the park. Little did they know that their little afternoon break was going to be the opposite of what they had in mind.

* * *

DOOODE HELLUH LOOOOOOOOOONG CHAPTER! hahaha anyways it's really late and i gotta wake up earliee tomorrow so if anything doesn't make sense..tell me alright? SOOOOOO how are you? haha sorrie..

YOU GUYS! I'M SOO SORRIE THAT I UPDATED LIKE REALLY SUPER LATE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! it was one: writer's block and two:stoopid computer.. I'M SOOO SORRIEE! i love you guys&hope that you guys can forgive me:)

**xoxo**

**--swt kisses x**


	13. The Fight

Chapter 12: The Fight

The Titans East were walking down a path looking for the perfect spot to eat the pizza Mas y Menos picked up. Starfire wasn't helping them unfortunately. She was looking at the garden surrounding the path.

"Oh friends! Does this scene not please you?" she asked pleasantly.

"Sí, sí" Mas y Menos said sighing looking at her.

"Yeah Star, it's nice," Aqualad and Bee said still looking around.

"THERE!" Speedy yelled. He saw an area with a big shade area near a tree. They all ran to it but of course, Mas y Menos got there first. They started to run around the tree until an explosion blasted them off course. Bee, Starfire, Aqualad, and Speedy all stopped.

"WHOA!" Aqualad yelled. "What was that!"

"I don't know Aqua-" Bee was cut off as she was hit with a blue light. Everyone else got into fighting position. Bee ran up to them and told her team,

"The moment's that we've been training for is finally here! GET READY!" There was another blue light blasted towards them and they quickly dodged it away. Mas y Menos spun around to clear the smoke and all they saw was a silhouette of a man. Soon that silhouette jumped up into the air and got a weapon ready.

"TITANS EAST, GO!" Bee yelled. Starfire flew into the sky, star bolts ready. Speedy got an arrow out and started to shoot it toward the man. Mas y Menos got ready to attack once he reached the ground and Aqualad tried to blast water at him. Bee flew up into the sky with Starfire, her lasers ready. The guys held their attacks until they saw the outcome. The man seemed to dodge all those attacks in mid-air and he had his staff in hand. HeDECIDED to strike at Aqualad first hitting him in the stomach, making it hard for him to breathe. The man ran to Aqualad and was about to hit him until a green light broke the staff in two. He looked up and saw Starfire aiming her star bolts at him.

"Well, this shall be interesting," the figure said forming a plan in his head. He quickly threw ten smoke pellets in each direction making a heavy smoke cloud. Everyone started to cough and wave the smoke away. Mas y Menos started to spin around to make the smoke disappear until the man threw something onto the ground making the two stop running. He ran up to Mas y Menos and punched them in the stomach before going to Aqualad. He threw some kind of glass and somehow it got bigger trapping Aqualad inside of it. Aqualad tried to punch and kick but it didn't work. He tried to use water but since he was inside that glass trap, he couldn't access any. He threw a net at Bumblebee and if she moved, it would shock her. She tried to turn smaller but the net wouldn't let her. The more she moved, the shock increased. Inside the net she screamed,

"Starfire, Speedy! Be careful! The guy knows what he's doing!"

Starfire and Speedy heard what Bee said from wherever they both where. Speedy shot three arrows, with an extinguisher in each of them, at the ground. The smoke cleared for him and took out three more arrows to clear the smoke for Starfire.

"Starfire!" he yelled.

"YES?" she yelled back.

"Use a green star bolt to show me where you are! I'm going to clear the smoke for you by shooting arrows and I don't want to hit you!"

"OKAY!"

Soon a green light was seen in front of him and he shot three arrows around the light and luckily, she flew up in the air when the arrows made contact with the ground. She was about to thank him when she saw the figure behind Speedy.

"SPEEDY WATCH OUT!" she yelled. He turned around and was punched in the face. He tried to get out an arrow but was kicked in the stomach. It was like the air was taken out of him. He bent over grabbing his stomach trying to breathe while Starfire threw star bolts at the figure. After a short while, Speedy reached for an arrow that contained a punching glove in it and aimed it for the figure. The figure saw the arrow coming his way from the corner of his eye and jumped grabbing Starfire by her hands and let her take the punch. Starfire flew a few feet back from the impact of that punch. Speedy cursed and then took out a few arrows shooting them at the figure that was currently running toward him. The figure took out another staff and hit Speedy with it. Speedy used his bow to prevent it but eventually, the staff broke Speedy's bow in half. Speedy looked up with wide eyes and the figure punched him hard. Speedy fell to the ground holding his jaw and tried to get up until he got punched again. He expected another blow until he saw that Starfire had gotten up and was currently trying to get him with her star bolts. Speedy ran towards the fight and didn't see what came up from behind him. It was like a boomerang made out of a sharp 'S' and it hit Speedy behind his neck knocking him to the ground. The figure caught the 'S' and then threw a net similar to Bee's at him. He tried to get up but a strong electrical shock hit him. Starfire saw how she was the only one not trapped and immediately looked at the figure.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FRIENDS!" she yelled.

"My, my Starfire, is that any way to treat an old friend?" the figure said. Starfire was slightly confused. The figure came closer to Stafire and she gasped.  
"N-no...it can't be," she gasped.

* * *

Titans Tower.. 

Raven was sitting in-between Cyborg and Beast Boy watching them play a video game while she drank some herbal tea.

"BOO-YA!" Cyborg yelled.

"NO WAY MAN YOU TOTALLY CHEATED!" Beast Boy yelled.

'Okay, two guys who are 19 and 20 still act like they were 14.' Raven thought in her head. The argument went on and on until the doors opened and there was Robin. He walked in and then went into the kitchen. He drank a glass of water and sat on the counter. He was thinking about how Barbara could've killed him just like that and it's taken him years to just track Slade down. He was about to go to the main room until Barbara came in.

"Hey Rich," she said.

"What are you doing here? You should be in the hospital wing." he said.

"Well I just wanted to tell you thanks for taking care of me."

"Yeah, well I before you tell me thanks, I want to know how you killed Slade. His mask messed up our scanners when I went to investigate it." Barbara was quiet. For once, she didn't have a plan for this. But just as she was to open her mouth to say something, they both heard Raven call Robin.

"ROBIN! GET IN HERE!" she yelled. Robin looked at Babs and then left the room. Babs breathed out after holding her breath and followed after Robin.

"What is it Raven?" Robin said.

"Bee wants to tell you something." He looked at the screen.

"Yeah, What's up Bee?"

"Um…Speedy's on his way there with Starfire." she said.

"Okay. Is this good or bad?"

"um…well…let's just say you should have a bed open in your hospital wing. They'll be there in ten minutes." Before Robin could add anything else, she turned off her communicator. Robin narrowed his eyes. He then turned around and faced his team.

"You heard her, make sure there's a bed open in the hospital wing." he said. Everyone didn't need to be told twice. They all left except for Barbara.

"Robin, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I said, go make sure there's a bed open in the hospital wing." he replied.

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"Honestly, I don't get why you should be worrying about that alien slut instead of your big sister. But I guess you always make mistakes just like before." Just as she was walking out she heard 'bitch' and she flipped him off before the doors shut.

* * *

Titans East.. 

"Well, why are you so surprised Starfire? It's only me." said the figure.

"But it cannot be!" she screamed scooting back some. "You are supposed to be dead! Friend Raven said that Barbara has killed you!"

"Well, does it look like I'm dead? I'm not a ghost you know, and certainly not a hologram."

"No, it cannot be! You are not real!" She threw a star bolt at him and he quickly dodged it.

"Well, I am real, Starfire. Believe me." Slade said. He quickly fled but not before throwing his mask at Starfire. It landed right in front of her and she just stared at it. Then smoke started to come out of it and she was scared it might hurt her. She blasted it with her star bolts and it quickly disintegrated. She then remembered that everyone was trapped and went to go help them. She first helped Mas y Menos out by melting the substance that wouldn't let them move. She helped them both up and then moved on to Aqualad. She kept punching the glass until a small crack appeared. She used her eye beams to make the crack bigger and once it was really big, Aqualad punched the glass from the inside after Starfire had gone and helped Bee.

"Aqualad!" Bee yelled.

"What?" he yelled back.

"You, Mas, and Menos go to the tower. Make sure it's safe to go back home alright?"

"Alright, Mas, Menos, let's go!" The three guys headed towards Titans Tower. Starfire was trying to rip apart the net that covered Bee. She touched it hesitantly and surprisingly, it didn't shock her. She ripped it apart easily and helped Bee up. Starfire then flew over to Speedy and thought that since Bee's net didn't shock her, Speedy's would be the same. She grabbed onto Speedy's and was instantly shocked. She let go quickly so all she did was get a small sting from it. She took a deep breath and grabbed the net one more time. It was as if the net were cemented to the ground because it wouldn't move. Strafire screamed as she held on longer and since she did, the shock increased, giving her more pain. She let go and fell to the ground. Bee wanted to help her so she tried to use her lasers thinking it would weaken the power of the shock. It only increased it. Starfire once again took a deep breath and weakly got up and went towards the net. She used her star bolts thinking it would help her become more shock-proof as she tried to rip apart the net once again. This time, she wouldn't let go until Speedy was free. She screamed as she felt the shock go through her once again but this time, it was really intense. Soon, the net was slowly ripping and Starfire only kept her grip.

'Just a little more and he's free' she thought. Speedy and Bee were encouraging her and Starfire just kept pulling.

'Just a little more….' she kept thinking. Soon they all heard a loud scream and a rip. Speedy jumped out and Starfire smiled weakly.

"THANKS STARFIRE!" Speedy said.

"WAY TO GO STARFIRE!" Bee cheered.

"It was no pro-" Starfire passed out and fell to the ground.

"Oh my god!" Speedy said.

"OH MY GOD!" Bee shouted. She took out her communicator and called Aqualad.

"AQUALAD! PUT THE COORDINATES OF WHERE WE ARE NOW IN THE TE CAR AND PUT IT ON AUTOPILOT." She screamed.

"Okay, I'll do it now." he said. After a minute he continued, "Okay, it's done, what happened?"

"I'll tell you later. You, Mas, y Menos, stay at the tower and wait for me to come. Speedy's going to take Starfire back to Titans Tower."

"Okay…"

Moments later did the TE Car came. Bee helped Speedy put Starfire in the backseat since she was unconscious. Bee checked her before she left Speedy.

"Well, all she has is bruises and she should be awake when you are already in Tower." Bee stated.

"Okay. Do you want a ride home?" Speedy asked while getting into the drivers seat.

"I'll walk. I'm more concerned about Starfire being taken cared of. She put up a good fight, the best out of all of us and she deserves to see what she wants to when she wakes up. But don't forget to tell her what we thought of her being on our team, alright?"

"Got it, are you sure you don't want a ride home Bee?"

"Positive. Now go."

"Alright, I'll call you after everything."

"Have a safe trip."

Once she saw the car sped by her, she started walking. It was about four hours until she got to Titans East Tower. (A/n: maybe she took the scenic route?) She stopped in front of the door and took out her communicator. She figured that Speedy and Starfire would be there soon. She pressed a few buttons and Cyborg's face appeared.

"Yo Sparky," she said.

"Hey Bee, happy to see me?" Cyborg replied smiling.

"Actually, I need to speak with Robin." Cyborg's face fell. Soon Raven's face appeared on the small screen.

"Hey Bee," she said.

"Hey Raven, is Robin there? I need to speak with him."

"Sure hold on," Bee waited patiently and heard Raven calling him. Soon, Robin's face appeared on Bee's communicator screen.

"Yeah, What's up Bee?" Robin said.

""Um…Speedy's on his way there with Starfire." she said.

"Okay. Is this good or bad?"

"Um…well…let's just say you should have a bed open in your hospital wing. They'll be there in ten minutes." She saw Robin open his mouth and she quickly turned off the connection. She went inside Titans East Tower and thought, 'I hope Starfire is alright, I mean, she put up one helluva fight.'

* * *

so you guys..i'm wondering..do you think i should make a sequel to this story? yes or no? just wondering..I'M TOTALLY SUCKY AT FIGHT SCENES SOO..I'M SORRY! alright so Star is gonna wake up to see Robin after a long while..wonder what will happen.. ;) R&R!

**xoxo**

**--swt kisses x**


	14. Back Home

Chapter 13: Back Home

Speedy sped toward the big 'T' tower he saw in front of him. He hit the breaks making the car stop immediately making tire marks once he was in front of it. He ran out to the back door and took Starfire out. He ran while carrying her in her arms.

'Damn, hope she's okay,' Speedy thought while he ran to the door. He started to kick it since his arms were occupied.

"OPEN UP!" he yelled. "ROBIN, CYBORG, RAVEN, BEAST BOY! OPEN UP!" He didn't realize that the door was already open and he was kicking air in front of Cyborg.

"Speedy, my man, what's going-OH MY GOSH! STARFIRE!" Speedy ran inside and Cyborg told him the directions where the medical wing was while catching up beside him. Soon they reached the room and everyone stood up. Speedy immediately put Starfire down and collapsed onto the floor. Raven and Cyborg started hooking Starfire up to the systems. Beast Boy ran out to get some of her stuffed animals from her room and Barbara went to go help Speedy sit into a chair. Robin came in soon after while Cyborg was scanning her.

"STARFIRE!" he said as ran to her side. He turned to Cyborg and he was silent. He turned to Raven and she just looked away.

"You guys, tell me, is she gonna be okay? It's just bruises right? Cy? Rae?" he asked concerned and worried.

"I don't know man, these aren't JUST bruises, whatever happened to her affected her insides too. Right now, I think Rae and Me should try and see if we can find out if we can fix this…you better wait outside," Cyborg said without making eye contact. Beast Boy came in and put her stuffed animals in the corner before he left too. Barbara helped Speedy to his room, and Robin sat in front of the medical wing.

"Dude, don't worry. Star's gonna be just fine, I mean, look on the bright side, she's already here." Beast Boy said taking a chair next to Robin.

"I can't help but feel responsible. If I didn't give in, then maybe she wouldn't be in the hospital. God, I'm so stressed out." Robin said while running his hand through his hair. "Well I guess Slade is dead. I mean, why should I worry about him when he's dead?"

"Heh, about Slade…" Beast Boy started. "Me, Rae, and Cy don't think that Slade's really gone…"

"What are you talking about Beast Boy?"

"Well, we were, I was, how can you trust Barbara?"

"How can you not?"

"Well, we honestly think that she was just faking it…"

"You know what Beast Boy? You're wrong. Barbara is just as trustworthy as you guys are and for once, I'm not worried about Slade. Barbara has been hurt and she almost died helping us. HELPING US BEAST BOY! You don't understand that? How could you not trust Barbara? I've known her practically my whole life and she's pretty much my big sister! You know that already. So there's my answer. I trust Barbara because she's earned it."

"One day, you're gonna find yourself wrong dude." Beast Boy left his side to go to his room. Robin sighed and leaned back into his chair, closing his eyes. It wasn't long until he fell asleep. A few hours later, Cyborg and Raven came out of the room. Cyborg nudged his head toward Robin while looking at Raven and went to his room. Raven walked towards Robin.

"Robin," said a monotone voice. "Robin, wake up." Robin jumped and adjusted his eye sight.

"Raven? RAVEN! How is Star?" he asked grabbing her shoulders.

"Well, we were wrong. She does just have bruises inside and out. But give her a few days and she'll be alright." Robin sighed in relief and then gave Raven a hug.

"Thank you Raven, tell Cyborg I said thanks too alright?"

"You're hugging me. And I will. You don't need to say thanks, Robin. She's my best friend too, you know." Robin smiled and went inside the room. He looked at how peaceful Starfire looked. He grabbed a chair and put it next to her bed.

"Starfire," he whispered. "Hope you can hear me. You know, I didn't picture you coming back hometo me like this." He chuckled quietly before continuing, "I've missed you. I've worried about you since the minute you left…I know a month wasn't that long, but to me, it felt like it'd be an eternity before you came back. I'll stay by your side Star, I love you and there's no one else in this whole universe that is meant for me." He took her hand and kissed it.

During the next few days, Robin would always talk to Starfire, holding her hand, brushing her hair out of her face. And if he had leave, he'd always tell Starfire before he left her in the room with Raven. It was the fifth day since Starfire's return. Speedy was usually wandering the malls, checking out the girls while Barbara was in her room talking on her cell phone. Beast Boy and Cyborg were always in the main room doing whatever to entertain themselves. Raven went to go to Starfire while Robin trained for a little bit. Raven was reading her book while she heard a whisper from Starfire.

"Robin…" she said. Raven dropped her book and immediately ran to her side.

"Starfire! It's me, Raven! Are you okay? Squeeze my hand twice if you're okay, squeeze it once if you don't think you're gonna make it." Raven held Starfire's hand and waited for something to happen. She felt Starfire squeeze her hand lightly and stopped. Raven's heart was racing. A few things in the room broke because Raven was so nervous. What seemed to be an eternity later, Raven felt another squeeze. Raven sighed and hugged her friend.

"Let me go get Robin." Raven ran out of the room and minutes later Robin came bursting through the room.

"STARFIRE!" he exclaimed! He hugged her and kissed her forehead many times. She smiled weakly even though her eyes were closed. Then she whispered something and Robin had to put his ear directly to her mouth to hear it.

"Water." she whispered. It took a minute for the word 'water' to process in his head until he saw the pitcher on the table stand next to her. He jumped up and poured her a glass and gently put it to her mouth. She lifted her head up and took a sip. Her eyelids opened a little bit and when she saw Robin she smiled. He leaned down and whispered,

"I've missed you Star." Starfire smiled and gave him a light kiss. Then her face scrunched up and he became puzzled.

"What's wrong Star?" he asked.

"You smell funny, what have you been doing, the working out?" she whispered. He chuckled and told her that he was going to take a shower. Once he left, Starfire turned her head to Raven and smiled. Raven was currently reading the book she threw onto the ground when Stafire woke up.

"Raven," Starfire whispered. "How are you?" Raven looked up, put her book down and sat down by Starfire.

"Hey Star, it's been…weird without you here this past month." She said.

"I've missed you too, friend Raven."

"Well, get some rest alright? We can talk once you've got some energy back." Starfire smiled and nodded and it wasn't soon before she fell asleep.

* * *

Barbara was about to go into the kitchen when she overheard Cyborg and Beast Boy.  
"Dude! That's great! Robin must be so happy!" Beast Boy said. 

"Yeah man, at first, I didn't think she'd make it. Now I'm just glad that she's awake." Cyborg replied. The two kept talking and an idea formed in Barbara's head. She turned around and headed to her room.

'So, Miss Alien Slut is awake huh? Now's the perfect time to screw things up…and then leave.' she laughed out loud and took out her cell phone.

* * *

Speedy was at the food court drinking a milkshake and talking to a few fan girls. 

"So ladies," he started before taking another sip, "what are you guys doing tonight?" Just as the 3 girls were about to say something, Speedy's communicator went off. He jumped and smiled, then excused himself.

"Yeah, what now? I was busy." he answered with annoyance.

"Well, I want you to come to the tower and then stay in the main room. I have another plan and maybe, you can get Starfire for once. You just got to play a nice guy for awhile. Ya know, kiss up to her." Barbara said on the other line.

"Well, explain it to me in the car, I'm on my way out."

"Good. I'll see you then…"

* * *

Speedy arrived at the tower and met Barbara in the main room. 

"Alright so what do you want me to do?" Speedy asked. Barbara had a wicked smile on her face.

"Well, didn't you say that your team wanted Starfire once?" She asked.

"Yeah…"

"So offer the idea when her and Robin get into a fight. I mean, I know this plan might not follow through, BUT it's worth a shot right?"

"I guess so…but what do I get in this?"

"Easy, you get Starfire. I mean, with her by your arm, you'll be the envy of most guys, and all the girls would want you.."

"I'm in. So when do you start this?"

"Now."

* * *

so i know you're prolie mad me...for not updating in a bajillion years..and i'm really sorry but hey, it's hard to update with a virus on your computer, and going through TWO breakups. > so yeah, kinduh short? hope you liked it though. well till next chapter!

**--swt kisses x**


	15. Gone

i love my reviewers (: forever and ever

disclaimer: i don't own the teen titans. only the plot.

* * *

Chapter 14: Gone

The day somehow became cloudy once Robin returned to the hospital wing from his shower. Robin sat on Starfire's bed and started playing with Starfire's hair, whispering sweet things like,

"I've missed you," or "You're the only Star for me."

Starfire would always respond with a giggle and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Robin looked at the clock and then looked back down at Starfire.

"Hey Star," he said.

"Yes, Robin?" she replied.

"I'm going to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Would you like anything?"

"I cannot just go with you?"

"I don't think you are fully rested yet."

"Robin, I have been in this hospital wing for a numerous of days. My legs certainly deserve some exercise."

"They have been exercised; to go the bathroom and to take a shower."

"But I can fly also!"

"No."

"Hmph. You are one with the meanness."

"That's why you love me."

"I want the fruit they call 'strawberries' please."

"Coming right up, Princess," he winked and she attempted to throw a star bolt at him. Once the door closed, Starfire decided to get up and surprise him by standing up and walking around the room. Of course he'd make her lay back down but she loved surprising him. She slowly sat up and let her legs hang over the bed. She then pushed herself off and stood up. She was a little wobbly but she could manage. She practiced by walking around the room several times. It'd had been 15 minutes since Robin had left. She was getting worried (not to mention hungry). She decided to walk out, get changed, and meet him in the kitchen. Little did she know that once she turned the corner to meet him, she'd be in with a big surprise.

* * *

When Barbara was in her crime-fighting days, she had really good hearing. (A/n:only according to me..hahha) And she decided that it was an advantage to her plan. It was around noon and she decided to look for Robin. Luckily (for her) she met him right before he went back to Starfire. 

"Hey Richard," Barbara said casually.

"Oh hey Babs, what's up?"

"Oh, I was just wondering how Starfire is.."

"She's doing pretty good. I was about to go back to her, would you like to come?"

"Um, as much as I would, I can't because I'm packing."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, duh, I need to go back and hang out with Bruce and Alfred. So I was just looking for you and like, what perfect timing right?"

"Yeah, so what time are you leaving?"

"Now."

"What? No way, you've got to stay another few hours Babs."

"I would, but I can't. The ride back to Gotham is like, a thousand hours so…better get started." Robin chuckled and Barbara heard footsteps coming.

'Now's your chance Barbara! Starslut is coming!' Barbara looked up at Robin and reached up for his mask. She took it off and threw it onto the ground before he could get it back.

"Let me look into your eyes before I leave again Robin," she said. She knew that Starfire had stopped and saw. Then she smiled and grabbed Robin's face.

"Robin, I just wanted to let you know, before I leave, that I've always loved you…more than just a brother; more than just a friend."

Robin's eyes grew wide and he was about to pull away but was stopped by her lips. He dropped the food and put his hands on her face. He pulled away and put his forehead to hers.

"Listen Babs, we've been through this road before. And it didn't work out because it didn't feel right to me. I love you so much, but only as a sister." She nodded and gave a bitter smile.

"Well little brother, then I guess I'll be seeing you." With that she turned on her heel and went to her room. Once in there, she took out her cell phone and called Speedy.

"Yeah?"

"Speedy, it's all set. Now wait and when Starfire and Robin come through the main room, be there for her. My work here is done. I'll see you later hottie."

Speedy shut off his communicator and waited for them to come out.

* * *

Starfire had just changed into a fresh outfit and was heading slowly for the kitchen when she heard voices. She peeked around the corner and saw Barbara and Robin. She saw that they were awfully close and that Robin's mask was on the ground. She was wide-eyed when she saw Barbara grab his face and bring it close to hers. Her heart cracked when she saw their lips touched and her heart broke when she saw Robin drop the food and put his hands onto her face. She turned around and leaned back onto the wall. 

'Do not cry Starfire, do not cry,' she told herself. She then started walking to the hospital wing.

* * *

She sat there on the bed, arms crossed and eyes fixated on the 'thing on the wall'. It was then Robin (with his mask on) came in with the food in his hands and sat it on the table beside her.

"Hey, I missed you," he whispered while giving her a kiss on the forehead. She frowned. She took the bag and took out the strawberries.

"It looks like the fruit they call 'strawberries' have been smooshed. It was as if you have dropped them." she replied coldly.

"Yeah, funny story, ran into Barbara and she's leaving today so I gave her a brotherly hug and the bag fell. I'm sorry."

"Oh, I see." Starfire stood up and walked towards the window and watched as the sky became darker. It wasn't long before a few rain drops fell.

"Star, is anything wrong? Why are you out of bed?"

"You know Robin, the drops of rain from the clouds always remind me of a time of sadness. Remember that time, when we were younger, you had the obsession of Slade?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Well, that was a sad day for me. And today is another."

"What? Why? Because Barbara is leaving?" Starfire turned around and looked at Robin with sad eyes.

"No Robin, it is because you lied to me."

"How did I lie to you?"

"Did you kiss her?" Starfire asked, her voice rising.

"What are you talking about? Kiss who?"

"KISS BARBARA!"

"NO STARFIRE I DIDN'T KISS HER! WHY WOULD I!" Robin yelled. (A/n: As we all know, Robin tends to become regretful when he yells and becomes hot-headed.)

"This is why it is a sad day, Robin. You just lied to me." Starfire walked past him and went out the door. Robin ran his hand through his hair and then turned around to chase her. He ran up beside her and said,

"Starfire, why would I lie to you? I didn't kiss her, what are you jealous?" This really ticked Starfire off.

"EXCUSE ME! I AM NOT FEELING THE JEALOUSY! WHY SHOULD I BE?"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU ACTING UP OVER A KISS?"

"SO YOU ADMIT THAT YOU TWO KISSED!"

"Starfire, it was an innocent kiss, she kissed me, not the other way around. As long as it didn't mean anything then who cares?"

"I CARE ROBIN! How could you even kiss, or even let someone do the kissing to you and tell someone else you love them?"

"Stop it Starfire, you're overreacting."

"No. I do not want to talk to someone who would not tell me the truth." They both walked into the main room and as if right on cue, Speedy jumped up and went to Starfire.

"STARFIRE! Are you okay? Why are you out of bed?" he asked.

"I feel like I have the need to go to somewhere. Please Speedy, accompany me there. I do not feel like there is trust around this tower." Starfire said.

"NO SPEEDY. Stay out of this. This is between me and Starfire." Robin gritted through his teeth. Speedy glared at him. He turned to Starfire and said,

"I'll be waiting in the car Star."

"Thank you Speedy." she replied.

"You are not leaving this tower Starfire. Especially with that jackass." Robin said. Starfire walked up to him and stood in front of him just a few inches apart from his face.

"Who are you to tell me what I can or cannot do Robin? My "the boyfriend"? No. how can you be "the boyfriend" if you lie to me? I am going to go with Speedy and if you do not like it, then the luck of tough." she said, restraining her anger through a calm voice.

She turned around and walked rather fast towards the door. Robin quickly followed and stopped to say,

"Star, if you go out that door, then don't bother coming back." Robin replied his voice rising.

"Fine! I will not come back. Gives you more "the space" and lets you go and kiss other girls! See if I care!" she yelled.

"GREAT! Just great. Thanks Starfire. I'll have tons of fun making out with billions of girls because you left with Speedy. Just what I always wanted! I MUST BE THE LUCKIEST GUY IN THE WORLD TO HAVE MY GIRLFRIEND TO WALK OUT ON ME WITH SOME GUY THAT I DON'T TRUST! GREAT! I OWE THIS TO YOU STARFIRE!" Starfire's eyes were already pooling up tears. She looked down onto the floor and then looked back up to Robin with the tears rolling down her face. It was quiet between the two and they both listened to the pouring hard rain fall down on the roofs and window. Robin immediately regretted it and his face softened. He reached out to wipe the tears but she turned her head. She looked down and sniffled. She turned around and put her hand on the doorknob. She turned it and opened the door. Just as she was about to walk out, she turned her head and looked at Robin, multiple tears falling from her face. Her eyes were full of hurt. She was hurt.

"And to think you actually loved me," she whispered and slammed the door running to the TE car. She went inside the car and started to sob.

"Starfire, what's wrong?" Speedy said while starting the engine.

"Speedy, just go. I cannot bear to be at this place any longer. Go before Robin comes." she cried. Just then they both heard Robin's voice.

"SPEEDY GO NOW!"

* * *

Robin just stood there after what she just said. He felt like just dropping on his knees and breaking down. Another thing to add to his 'What I Regret Doing to Starfire' list. The fight replayed in his head, over and over again. Then he heard a car start. He snapped out of his trance and ran out the door. Then the lights turned on and he stopped halfway to the car. He could barely make out Starfire in the car window but he knew she was crying. 

"STAARFIIRE!" he shouted. He started to run to the car when it drove off. He tried to catching up to it, running as hard as he could.

"STARFIRE!" he kept screaming. Every time he yelled her name, the car seemed to go faster and faster. Suddenly Robin just tripped. He fell on his side and he tried to get up. He was too tired and his wet uniform was weighing him down. He got onto his knees and just watched the car become smaller and smaller into the streets. His vision became blurry and he let out a frustrated yell.

"Starfire, I'm sorry.." he whispered and let a tear roll down. The walk back to the tower seemed endless to Robin. Once he reached there, he opened the door to find a worried team. He collapsed onto his knees again and let his head hang.

"Robin, dude, what happened?" Beast Boy whispered dropping down to his level while Raven put a towel and a warm blanket over him. Robin shook his head a few times before looking up.

"I'm so stupid. I let her go with that bastard." he whispered.

"Robin, what are you talking about?" Raven asked.

"I let her go. Raven, I let her go. She's went with Speedy and now.." he trailed off.

"Now what Robin?"

"She's gone…" he whispered.

* * *

so were you expecting it to end right here?puahaha (;i'm sorrie that i couldn't update sooner. but i hoped you enjoyed this story (: 

I'll try to post the new one soon :DD i LOVE ALL OF YOU!

**--swt kisses x**


End file.
